Comforting touch
by gracielovesyou
Summary: After Santanas mean girlfriend cheats on her Santana goes looking some consolation. Rated M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey this is my first fanfic. Please don't be too harsh, but please review. :) thanks.**

Santanas P.O.V

'Sugar?'

'Shit! Santana?'

'What the fuck are you doing?'

I stared at the two girls in front of me. _My girlfriend_ had her hands down Rachel Berrys pants and her tongue down her throat. Cheating on me was bad enough but- but TODAY and with THAT HOBBIT! In my own apartment!

'Sanny baby it's not what it looks like-'

'Really? cos it sure as hell looks like you're a lying cheating skank! Yo Streisand. Leave 'afore I ends you.'

Rachel hastily grabbed her stuff and ran from the apartment.

'Sugar. Explain. Now.'

-A few hours earlier-

'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY' Sugar shouted making me jump. 'Haha, hun it's 18 months today and you are gonna have the night of your life' she said excitedly. I giggled girlishy as she shoved a box onto my lap. I opened it up and inside was the MOST BEAUTIFUL bracelet i had ever I seen. After a tough day at work it was just what I needed. I gave her a quick kiss grabbing her beautiful silky hair and smiled. 'Thank you babe.' She helped me put it on and whispered in my ear to dress up nice as she was taking me out. I ran to our room and rushed to get ready. Putting on my sexiest underwear and a figure hugging black dress I touched up my make-up and hurried back to my sweet Sugar. I really cared about her and I couldn't wait for this evening.

She took me to 'La Bella Notte' a cute little italian restaurant and we had dinner. It was so romantic, even though she was constantly checking her phone. I assumed it was work, then I got a phone call. I excused myself and went outside. It was my mum. 'Hola Mami...' i said. 'Hola Mija, there's a bit of a problem...' she replied. 'It's you're father...'

'Papi...? What's happened is he ok?' I panicked. She informed me he had been rushed into hospital and I knew I had to go see him. I told Sugar and she said she'd meet me at home. I was so worried.

I told Sugar I wouldn't be home til the morning, but after I was falling asleep at my fathers bedside my mother sent me home. It was late and I assumed Sugar was asleep i just wanted to get home and rest. So I went home and that's how I found _them. _

-Now-

'So baby you see I just comforting her!' Sugar claimed, but I could barely hear her over my sobs. 'of course you were she looked very comfortable. You're such a liar. How could you? And today of all days!' I sobbed. I couldn't listen her lies anymore so I grabbed a bag and as much stuff as I could ignoring her apologies and begging me not to leave. I didn't care. I got in my car and I drove to my best friend, Quinns, house. When she eventually answered the door I couldn't handle it and just broke down on her doorstep.

**A/N Poor Santana. Can people review so i know whether to keep writing I have at least 2 more chapters written. Just gotta type them up. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey all. umm i couldnt resist writing more. but seriously if no one reviews im gonna stop writing cos theres no point me writing if no one reads. so yeah... :)**

-Few days later-

'Aunty 'Tana' i heard a small voice say waking me up.

'hey Davey.' i yawned._ What time is it? _I sat round on the sofa. 'What's up little guy?'

'Why you asleeping on mommys couch?' he asked.

'I just needed a place to stay where is your mom?' I replied. He pointed to the kitchen and I could hear them. Quinn and Sam I mean. They were in the kitchen laughing. 'Hey

shouldn't you be getting ready for school?' I said. He smiled and ran upsatirs. I sighed and got up and went to get a cup of coffee. Oh jeez they were having a freaking flour fight. 'Ugh get a room.' I grunted.

'Our house. Find your own room.' She retorted kissing Sams cheek happily. 'How you feeling today?' she asked.

'Fine.' I wasn't in the mood to talk about _her._ Dave came running downstairs and into his Dads arms. Sam whispered his goodbyes to Quinn and kissed her before taking Dave to school and going to work. They all looked so happy. I wanted to be happy. Quinn was giggling but she stopped when she saw the tears pouring down my face. 'Oh Sanny... don't cry. That whore isn't worth crying over'

'B-but I- I- I really cared a-about her Quinny a-and she cheated on me a-and my dad and R-Rachels a BITCH and...' I couldn't finish as I carried on sobbing. Quinn hugged and shushed me.

'you know what the best way to get someone back?' she asked with a grin on her face. 'N-no...' 'You just have to fuck someone else' she giggled. I smiled and seriously considered the idea. 'Tell you what. Since the clubs around here are absolute shit... and the Gay Pride Parade is this weekend. So... hows abouts I get us some 'Lebanese' T-shirts and go hunting for a fuck buddy for you?' we laughed at the mention of the tees as it reminded us of high school. Back in high school there was a ditzy girl who had a crush on me. As a joke she got us matching T-shirts saying lesbian. Unfortunately as I said she wasn't exactly that smart and she got two tees saying lebanese. Ever since then it's been a running joke between me and Quinn. 'Ok we'll go.' I chuckled. We both had the day off and so we decided to go shopping to prepare for this weekend.

**A/N Sorry for short chapters but they'll get longer if there is enough interest. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter i didn't see them until after i uploaded the second. **

**I Love Santana : yeah it's definitely Brittana romance and there will be some Quinn. **

**and thank you to ljl and karabear for reviewing also :] enjoy. (btw before anyone asks i chose pride cos it annoys me when they meet in bars and stuff. i thought it was different and so thats why it's at gay pride. :] )**

Brittanys P.O.V.

'1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and 7 and jump... that's it Finn you're getting it! OK guys that's enough dancing for today. Go chill and I'll see you all next week.' I dismissed my dance cass and sat on an aerobics stool, worn out from todays session. Some people are so hard to work with, but that's my job and I guess it's why they take these classes anyway. 'Boo' someone said surprising me. 'Oh, hey Kurt' I called seeing my GBF walk into the studio. 'Hey Britts!' he squealed.

'Er... Ok? What's gotten you so excited?' I asked.

'Well... You know how I auditioned for that new show 'CrossRhodes'?'

'Yeah...?'

'I GOT A PART OMG I HAVE TO GO DOWN THIS WEEKEND FOR REHEARSALS AND YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!' he shouted.

'Erm what about Blaine?'

'He has to go see his parents this weekend and since you're my best friend you are coming instead. Don't even try to say no.'

'I don't know...'

'I hear that there's some decent looking actresses and since you won't let me hook you up with anyone, you HAVE to come!' he sounded so excited.

'Woah calm it kermit... I'll come with you' he squealed again and skipped out. I sighed that boy could not be camper.

-Few days later-

'Damn Britts it's packed in here.' Kurt moaned. 'It's gonna take ages to just get to the check-in desk.' We were at a hotel a few streets away from the theatre. 'I know I just want to get up to my room so I can dump these bags.' I grunted. 'Why are all these people here anyway?'

'Pride. The parades a few streets away. We are going by the way.' he chuckled. I agreed, _maybe I might actually meet someone. It's been a while._ After we eventually checked in we went up to our rooms, freshened up and went to the parade. Kurt was all excited. He loved meeting new people.

Santanas P.O.V

'OH MY GOD QUINN. That girl is totally checking you out!' I laughed pointing at some random woman who hadn't stopped staring at Quinn since we arrived. Quinn merely chuckled and pointed to her wedding ring. The girl blushed and quickly walked off.

'Haha awh. That was mean!'

'Not my fault I'm so hot.' she giggled. 'Come on let's go get ready and we'll hit the town.' We went to go to our rooms but as the lift opened for us I stopped. I was mesmerised. As I went to step in I was drawn to these beautiful blue eyes. They were like two crystals shining and I couldn't stop looking at her. As she walked out we bumped shoulders by accident and I felt a rush of electricity go up my arm.

'Sorry' She said smiling. I was speechless, she was so beautiful.

I turned and watched her walk away chatting to some guy. Her long blonde hair waving behind her. 'W- wow.' I eventually stuttered.

'Sanny?' I turned around and Quinn was holding the lift doors open. 'Let's go?' I quickly glanced behind for any sign of that girl, but she was long gone.

**A/N hehe finally they meet but what's gonna happen next? You lucky people getting a quick update. I'm kinda obsessed with this at the moment though so hehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys just to warn you I dont know whether I can update this weekend I gotta work a lot. If you have any ideas of what you wanna happen in the story then please write it in your review or even message me and I'll see if i can :) **

Brittanys P.O.V

'Britts?' a hand was waving in front of my face.

'huh?' It was only kurt.

'Earth to Brittany? You zoned out again!'

'That girl...' I mumbled...

'OMG Britt no. She was married I could see the ring on her finger soooo easily' he said pointing to his finger.

'No. Not the blonde one. That Latina, she's, she's so beautiful.'

'Err ok Brittany, let's go I wanna see the parade!' Kurt rushed on ahead but I was dazed.

_That spark... did she feel it too? Is she single? Is she even gay? _She was so pretty, her skin and her eyes they were so amazing, and those lips... No Britts. You can't think about making out with a stranger. What would Lord Tubbington say?

We went outside and I couldn't believe how many people were sporting gay related stuff, flags, shirts, jewellry and even rainbow shoes. It was packed, Kurt skipped off happily but I couldn't stop thinking about her...

Santanas P.O.V

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Jeez Santana what are you doing? You haven't even been single for two weeks and already you're falling for someone new.

'Sanny? Are you still thinking about that blonde?' queried Quinn.

'uh n-no of course not!' I lied.

'Oh god Santana. You really like her don't you?'

'Maybe a little?' I admitted. 'but only because I'm actually looking for someone like her. I mean she's perfect.' Quinn raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 'for this I mean. Sugar would be really jealous if she saw me with a girl like her' I said, feeling guilty for lying. I needed any excuse but the truth when it came to her. I can't fall for her. It's too soon.

'I don't know, there's plenty of other people here... let's get changed and go get drunk. We'll take a load of pictures of you with other girls and we'll post them on Facebook so Sugar will see and get really jealous yeah?'

_Did she seriously think that that's all I cared about? Getting Sugar jealous? Sure I wanted to crush her but that doesn't mean I should become a slut..._

'You know what Q? I don't really feel up to doing that tonight. So how about we get dinner come back to the hotel bar for a quiet drink and we can party tomorrow?'

'Ugh fine. Since we're doing what you want tonight I'm getting the first shower.' she stated then flounced off into the en-suite.

_I need to see that girl again, but how? It's not like I can hang out by the lifts like some crazy loner stalker. Well she's probably staying at the hotel, so chances are I'll run into her again. Yeah that's be nice. Smiling I started getting ready for the evening._

Brittanys P.O.V

Kurt was hanging off of my shoulder singing a random song from some musical. He was wasted. I was pretty much sober as I knew what Kurt was ike when it came to alcohol.

'I'M THROUGH 'CEPTING LIMITS-AH COZ SOMEONE SAID THEY'RE SO... come on Britt-an-ayay. SING WITH ME!' he sung, well I say he sung he basically warbled it. I was trying to get him up to the room but he was adamant to carry on drinking. 'THE BAAARRR! BRITTS WE SHALL CONTINUE THIS ADVENTURE THERE!' he practically ran. Sighing I followed him and stopped dead in my tracks.

She was at the bar. The beautiful latina. God she looked so sexy, I didn't really see her properly earlier, but now. wow.

She was wearing a tight red dress that showed off her curves and her silky hair fell to her shoulder in lucious dark curls. Kurt bounded up near to her and I took a deep breath.

_Now is my chance. _I had a few seconds to come up with something witty and flirty and cool to say.

'walk into more people are you here to?' I said smiling. _shit. I messed up she's gonna think I'm a right douche. _'I mean...' She just started giggling. _That laugh. _

She just held out her hand. 'I'm Santana' I took it and shook it. 'B-Brittany' I felt that spark again. She smiled and I felt butterflies flapping around in my stomach. Kurt burst out laughing.

'BRITT? ISN'T THAT THE GIRL YOU LIKE?' He asked. I shoved him away and turned back to Santana shocked. I felt my face go hot as I started to blush... 'I er...'

'I'll see you later Brittany' she winked and walked over to her friend. I glared at Kurt. 'Right. No more drinking for you, two waters please...'

Santanas P.O.V

I was blushing. She was so adorable and I didn't mess up. I saw her walk in and I was so glad when her friend came near. It meant I could talk to her. I'm just glad she spoke first.

'Did you see that?' I asked Quinn giggling mischieviously.

'What you making your mysterious blonde blush?'

'Yeah. She's not so mysterious anymore, I played it cool and I found out her name. Brittany.'

'She's the reason you didn't wanna go out tonight isn't she?'

'No...'

'Seriously Sanny you can't do that'

'What?' Why is she judging me?

'Fall for someone so soon after Sugar. Don't get so fixated on this girl, there's plenty of others...'

I sighed and just watched Brittany stop her friend from drinking. _She has an amazing body but at the same time was oh so cute... Brittany and Santana. I like the sound of that._

**A/N awh aren't they cute. Hope this chapter is enough to quench your Brittana thirst for the weekend I tried to make it nice and long for you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey all, I know I said that I wouldn't be updating so much but my life is complete shit at the moment. So I shall be throwing myself into this. Hope you enjoy it, Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. :)**

* * *

Santanas P.O.V

It's a shame I couldn't see her again that evening but her friend was so badly out of it they had to leave. It was adorable that she wasn't drinking so she could take care of her friend. She must really care. She waved at me as she left and it made my whole body tingle.

I looked at my bedside clock. 7:16 am. Urg it was so early. I knew i wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so decided to go get breakfast. Quinn was awake but felt terrible and wasn't in the mood to even move. Let alone go out tonight. Guess I can go by myself. _Besides maybe she'll be there._

I went down and smiled. Of course she was there. She looked so sexy even with messy morning hair. I bit my lip. I can imagine causing her messy hair, kissing thos lips, touching that body... STOP.

Jesus Sanny you're being a right creep. Just get some breakfast, flirt a little and leave her wanting more. _Easy. _I walked over and stood really close to her. Close as possible without touching her, and still I felt that electricity.

'You know you should really work on your chat-up lines.' I said. She turned to me and grinned. _So cute._

'So should you San. That left a lot to be desired.' _She called me San. No-one calls me San. She is so cute._

'better than yours' I huffed. She chuckled and my heart melted. _So cute. Again._

'Least I don't leave before I can be bought a drink. How is your girlfriend by the way?'

_Girlfriend? Oh Quinn. _'She's married and not my girlfriend. Besides you were the one that left, remember?' Her smile grew. _Seriously why is she so fucking cute._

'Glad to hear it. I had to leave, but I can think of a way to make it up to you...'

'Oh really?' I smiled, _She's gonna ask me out!_

'Yeah, drinks tonight. My treat.' _YES. DEFINITELY. YES. Shit, no. Be cool, play hard to get._

'Hmmm... Tonight? I can't i'm busy.' Her face dropped and I felt guilty immediately.

'oh, well I can't do tomorrow.' _She's lying. I can tell by her eyes. Fuck it I want to see her._

'Maybe I can do tonight. I was meant to go out with Quinn.' _Lie._ 'I can always blow her off. I'll meet you in the lobby?'

'Good. 8 o'clock?' I nodded eagerly. Maybe too eagerly. Oh god she's gonna think I'm desperate. She lent over and whispered. 'It's a date' before winking and leaving me.

_Brilliant, she's gone from so cute to fucking sexy. Jesus she's hot. _I'd forgotten all about food, me heart was doing somersaults in my chest. _I have a date. YAY!_

* * *

Brittanys P.O.V

A date with Santana. YES. I ran to Kurts room and banged on his door. Screw his hangover. I had a date. He answered the door and glared at me. 'Make one more loud noise and I will kill you. Come in but for gods sake be quiet'

I crept into the room and sad on the bed full of excitement. He shut the door and turned to me. 'Right Britts. What is it?'

'I HAVE A DATE WITH SANTANA!' I screamed.

'Holy shit Britt! Quiet. My head is killing me. Who is Santa?' _wow. he was really wasted last night._

'Santa-na' I corrected. 'the hot latina? the one your drunkeness cock-blocked last night?'

'I don't remember but well done. Can I sleep now?'

'No. We need to go shopping. Like now. You have 20 minutes.' I zoomed out of the room to get ready myself. A DATE. Fucking yes.

* * *

Santanas P.O.V

Quinns gonna kill me.

'YOU HAVE WHAT?'

'A date... With Brittany...'

'Jeez Sanny, I'm happy for you but - '

'But what?' I interrupted.

'So soon? After Sugar and...' She trailed off.

'Q, I'm not an idiot. I'll tell her I wanna take it slow and I'll explain why. I'm not gonna ruin this because it's rushed. It's just two extremely sexy people hanging out.'

'Look, I can't exactly stop you I'd just advise against it is all.'

'I'm a big girl dont worry about me. You up to taking me shopping? So I can get all sexy and impress her? I'll leave you to rest all afternoon if you do AND I'll buy you those shoes you liked?'

'Fine.' I knew she'd agree at the mention of the shoes. She sighed and got ready.

_I'm so excited._

* * *

**A/N date night... what's gonna happen. dun dun dun... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey sorry for the late update guys had work. But it's date night, i hope this doesnt disappoint. Also thanks to all who have favourited/story alerted etc. It really means a lot to me.**

Santanas P.O.V

7:57. It's too early. I need to be late, fashionably late of course. Make her wait for me. I'll head down at ten past, that way she'll be waiting and be even happier to see me... Does that work?

_8:01. _

Jeez 10 minutes is gonna feel like forever. I was tapping my feet. Quinn was asleep and snring softly on her bed, she still feels like shit. I was checking the clock pretty much every 30 seconds.

_8:09 close enough._

I went t the lobby and stood near the check-in desk, but there was no sign of Brittany. I checked my phone. 8:12. She should be here. I hope she's ok. What if she's not coming? 8:17. Oh my god, she's blown me off! I started pacing. _She sood me up, that's so not fair. Bitch I thought she li-_

My thoughts were cut off when I felt two slender arms snake around my waist from behind. 'Boo.' A soft voice said making my legs turn to jelly. _Britt_. I turned around to hug her and whispered 'I thought you'd left me.'

She merely chuckled and said 'I had a feeling you'd wanna make me wait, but i beat you to it, miss me? ha.' _Meanie, but she was right._ 'Shall we then?' I nodded and she took my hand, led me outside and hailed a taxi.

She took me to a local restaurant called Breadstix. 'This is your definition of drinks then B?' I said, I didn't care where she took me, I just like being with her.

'Oh, well if you don't like it we can always leave?'

'No! Don't!'

She started laughing again. _Adorable._

We sat at a booth in the corner, and she held my hand. We ordered and started talking about everything. We asked a question each.

'Ok. My turn, er... What is your full name?'

'Well. It's kinda long but it's Santana Isabella Martinez Luiza Chrisanna Inez Abrienda Corrazona Lopez.' I laughed at her jaw dropping. 'And that's short in comparison to some of my cousins, haha, what's yours?'

'I'm Brittany S. Pierce.'

'SPEARS? Like as in the singer?'

'No.' she huffed. 'S. Pierce, It's short Susan.'

'Ohh... Ok, cute.' We were talking alot, we spoke about pretty much everything, I found out she's a dance teacher and her dream is to be a choreographer. She lives 20 minutes away from me. _Awesome._ Her favourite animals are Unicorns and cats, and she has a pet cat called Lord Tubbington. Who apparently smokes, _she is so cute, _and once when she met an Irish guy she was convinced he was a leprechaun and asked him for three wishes. Which is of course adorable. Haha. I ran my eyes over her face, she was so pretty, her eyes, they were so pretty I could get lost in them so easily. They were like two pools of light and I loved them. I carried on while she was talking about Lord Tubbington and his detective agency. Her nose, her ears, her jaw, her lips... I could just lean forward and capture them in my own...

'San?'

'Sorry Brittany, what did you say?'

'I said, what's up?'

'Brittany, I need to talk to you, it's kind of important...'

'What is it? You aren't the one that taught Lord Tubbington how to smoke are you?' I giggled until I realised she was serious.

'No, no B. It's about us. I really, really like you. Like really and I don't want to rush anything. You see, I, quite recently I'll admit, got out of a long term relationship-'

'Awh San, what happened?'

'Well I walked in on my girlfriend, Sugar, being, well, intimate with another girl. Anyway that's not the point. I don't want to ruin this, what we have i-it's perfect and I don't want to ruin it by rushing. I really like being with you, you have made me feel good about myself. When she cheated on me I felt like I wasn't good enough for her, for anyone but being with you even only for a few hours has made me feel great. So what I'm trying to say is, I want us to take things slow.' _Please don't be mad..._

'Ok' She smiled.

'Really?'

'Of course, I really like _you_ San and I don't want to rush anything either. So we'll go at your pace.' She kissed my cheek and smiled. _Why is she so perfect?_

So we spent the rest of the evening chatting and laughing. We swapped numbers and agreed to meet next Friday.

_I seriously can't wait._

Brittanys P.O.V

How can anyone cheat on Santana Lopez? She's amazing. That Sugar girl must be crazy. If I ever meet her she will see this unicorns bad side. I'm in my room flicking through the bad hotel channels and my phone beeped. It was a text from San.

~Hey B, I miss you night xxx~

I texted back ~Me too San sleep tight xxx~

_*ring ring* _'Hello Brittany Pierce.'

_`Hello Miss Pierce, my name is Artie Abrams, I'm the director of CrossRhodes. I understand you're friends with our male lead Kurt Hummel?`_

'Well... Yes, yes i am, can I help you Mr. Abrams, is Kurt ok?'

_` Call me Artie and he is fine. We are having a few problems with our choreographer Jesse and a certain Mr. Hummel told us about a dancer friend of his. We were wondering if you would mind coming in with Kurt at the next rehearsal and have a go at fixing this failing production.`_

'Er... YES. YES OF COURSE. erm I mean, I can probably come in. Thank you for the opportunity'

_`no problem. I'll see you then. Goodbye.`_

'Thank you so much Goodbye.' I hung up and squealed dancing around my room. I ran to Kurts room and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe. 'THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, FIRST SANTANA THEN THIS AND OMG KURT I FUCKING LOVE YOU'

MY DREAM IS COMING TRUE.

**A/N hope that lived up to everyones expectations. I will update soon and I have plenty of chapters planned so will get to that asap. Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey all how you doing? Another update for you and a challenge. How fast can you say Santanas full name? hehe. :)**

Brittanys P.O.V

I rolled out of bed and grabbed my phone. Quickly I typed a message and got dressed.

~Morning San, I got a job interview today, I'll text you and let you know how it goes later, hope Quinn feels better. xxx~

I had to be at the theatre in an hour, that's enough time to make myself presentable isn't it? Kurt knocked on my door, sat on my bed and started filing his nails while I was getting ready.

'So any news from Blaine?'

'Yeah, he said he'll be down this weekend after he's sorted everything out at work. We managed to find an apartment also, I've really missed him... Oh and it's a two bedroom apartment so you can stay with us too. Saves you driving for half an hour first thing in the morning'

'I might do, but uh I have to get the job first Kurt.' I laughed.

We went to the theatre and as we went into the auditorium I was shocked. It was massive! He pointed to two men on stage. One was in a wheelchair and he was ranting at a tall guy with curly hair and impeccable style. Kurt explained that the guy in the wheelchair was Artie, my new boss. (hopefully) and that the tall guy was Jesse St James. The guy whose job I was after. He looked like a proffesional.

He scoffed at something Artie had said and walked to centre stage. He whistled and a load of people came on stage. They all looked absolutely exhausted. 'Right' He said. 'Everyone was terrible. It was absolutely pathetic. The only person with any talent is ou leading lady. You should all aspire to be like her. Take it form the top.' He nodded to someone offstage and the music started. I stood at the back of this room watching the dancers on stage.

They were flawless, they were all in time and they all showed great skill. But there was still something missing. Some pzazz!

_Weird word never say it again. _

I couldn't watch this any longer. This dance needed help. 'EXCUSE ME! HELLO? CAN YOU STOP THE MUSIC A SECOND?' I called jogging to the front. Kurt stared at me shocked. Artie nodded and everyone stopped. Jesse was glaring at me and I went centre stage. I didn't know what else to do so I started smiling at everyone. 'Ok guys that was real good, but it's missing something...'

_Don't fuck this up._

'How about instead of-' I demonstrated, 'You do this-' I demonstrated again. It was a slightly more complicated move but I had faith in their skills. No-one moved. 'Well get to it.' Artie said and all of them did it, bar one or two who had troube executing the final part. Jesse growled. 'That's great and all, but is it suitable, and does it work in time with the song?' He practically spat at me.

'Well... with a few extra changes here and there then yes, it'll be perfect.' I explained and demonstrated everything, making sure everyone was comfortable with it. Before long the dance was almost perfect.

Jesse grunted and stormed out in a rather bitchy way. _Touchy._ Artie came over and shook my hand. 'Well done Miss. Pierce. Nice to see Jesse put in his place. You're hired' My smile was massive. _I can't wait to tell San._ So I agreed to move in with Kurt and Blaine. I wasn't due to start til tomorrow so I decided to go back to the hotel when I got a text.

~ Hey Britt-Britt, I'm heading back today. You better come see me off. I'm leaving at 2pm, meet me outside the hotel. San xxx~

_Shit I forgot she has to go back. It's only half an hour or so away but that's not the point._ I checked the time. 1:48pm. Crap I had 10 minutes. I hailed a taxi and got back to the hotel as fast as I could. As I stepped out I heard a familiar voice say _'moverlo culo algunos de nosotros tenemos un lugar para estar!'_ rather rapidly. Santana. I ran over to her and hugged her. She was shouting at some guy for almost knocking her over.

'Hey Britt.'

'Hey San.'

'What's this job then?'

'I'm choreographing a new musical, Kurts in it. It's called 'CrossRhodes' It's supposed to be rather good and some new rising star is in it. Apparently she's the next Patti Lu-Pone or something.' I said beaming. Santana was smiling too but she didn't look happy.

'Great Britt. I'm happy for you. I'm just waiting for Quinn then I'm going. We still meeting up Friday night?'

'Of course, my flat for movies yeah?'

'Excellent' She actually looked happy now. _She's so beautiful._

'Sooo not how I planned my weekend' I heard a nasally voice say. It was Quinn. That means they were leaving. San hailed a cab and after hugging me kissed my cheek and got in. She said goodbye and I watched her drive away.

_Friday can't come quick enough._

Santanas P.O.V

It felt strange being here alone. I knew Sugar had moved out cos my neighbour Joe texted me last night. He said something about Sugar moving to support Rachel in something. I don't know and I don't care.

I went into our- I mean my bedroom and stared at the bed. It was made and the room looked so empty. Sugar had taken all her clothes and half of my possessions. Doesn't matter. I don't need that stuff anyway.

We had lived together for over a year now. I wasn't used to being alone. I was still staring at the bed.

_That's where it happened. That's where she both stole and broke my heart._

I thought of all the times we had lain there, first thing in the morning or just after sex or whatever. I thought f how she told me she loved me, and that she'd never do anything to hurt me.

_Mentira puta._

_Lying bitch._

I just lost it.

I went over to the bed and completely stripped it. Ripping the covers from the mattress and pillows and duvet. It was soiled. It was hers. I was so angry I had started crying. Tears were streaming down my face. I should have known. I was nothing to her just a bit of fun til the next one came along. _Bitch. FUCKING BITCH._

My phone beeped. I calmed down and saw I had a text from Brittany. Opening it I started smiling.

~ Hey San. You are my sunshine. You are perfect and I miss you. I can't wait to see you this Friday and remember to keep your chin up, cos no matter what I'm here for you. Oh and Lord Tubbington says he can't wait to meet you. Your Britt-Britt. xxx ~

_My Britt-Britt. My perfect Britt-Britt._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So... I thought that last chapter shouldn't have an authors note, would kinda ruin it. Hope you all like it though, keep reviewing please so I know ya'll like it :).**

**Warning, Sexytimes ahead. If you don't like girl on girl then stop reading this fanfic hehe ;)**

- That Friday morning -

Santanas P.O.V

'Ow.' I had fallen on the floor banging my head as I went. _Did I sleep on the couch? Again?_ Urg, rubbing my head and got up then I realised what day it was. Friday. YES!

The plan was to watch a few films get some takeout and chill.

Screw that. Brittany wasn't gonna know what hit her. I put on my work suit - planning tonight. I had an important meeting today, hence the suit, and I can't be distracted thinking about a certain blonde and very sexy dancer.

I was a critic. I loved it, I got paid to undermine people and I didn't really have regular hours. I got to review things - food, TV shows, films, music and sometimes even poems. My boss told me he had my monthly assignment. Great. It was normally something shitty that he wanted to know was good enough for his wife Terri. There was always a two page spread on a particular thing each month, it was one big project, usually with behind the scenes stuff. Pretty fun sometimes. Overviews and interviews, pays well that's for sure, but then again I am the best at what I do.

I texted Britt.

~Can't wait for tonight ;) what time am I at yours for? xxx~ Barely a minute later she texted back saying ~8:30, DON'T BE LATE ;) xxx~

I smirked. Trust me, I won't be.

I headed into work. I was not in the mood for Mr. Shuester today. He was aways too peppy and totally knocking off his secretary Emma.

It was 10:30 and he called me in for a quick chat. Pre-meeting, probably about the assignment. I knocked on the door sharply twice.

'Come in.' I walked into his large office. He was the head of the Entertainment times monthly. 'Ah Miss Lopez' he said smiling, urg he looked like a puppy. But an ugly one. 'have a seat.' I sat and waited while he neatened up his desk.

'Right, well as you know I have your monthly assignment.' _Knew it. _'You have a to review a play, not just any play but a MUSICAL!' _Shit, it was bad enough it was a freaking play but with music, urg it's too gay, I'm not in the mood for some wannabe singin' in the rain knockoff._ 'It's called 'CrossRhodes' and it's opening night is in a few weeks. We want you to go to a few nights so you can see everyone, the understudies and everything and see if it is consistent, you will be able to go backstage and everything, you up to it?'

I nodded, the name sounded all too familiar. 'We will happily pay for you to stay in the hotel for the next few weeks, so you don't have to worry about driving for an hour whenever you wanna check stuff out.' He smiled.

'Thank you sir.' Wait 'CrossRhodes'?

'Yeah, It's the story of April Rhodes' life. She's an old friend so this is important to me, it's supposed to be rather interesting and-'

I zoned out, 'CrossRhodes'? That's the musical Brittany was choreographing? Brilliant. I can't do this. If it's crap I'll feel bad for Brittany and if it's good they might think it's cos i'm favouring her. Urg this'll be fun.

_But at least we'll be close._ Eventually Will shut up and we went to the meeting.

Brittanys P.O.V

'That's great guys!' I said watching as the dancers moved perfectly. 'Keep going, 7 and 8 and 1 and 2 and good, spin... hand STOMP' I smiled and applauded them. 'Excellent guys, take 5.'

'Brittany!' I heard and I turned around and saw Kurt running up the aisle towards the stage.

'Hey Hummel! What's up?'

'Blaine's here. Can you give me a ride to the apartment?'

'Sure let me wrap up here and then I'll be right out?' I said my goodbyes and we went out to my old blue corsa and drove to our new apartment. Blaine was already there and Kurt galloped off to meet him. I checked the time and realised I still had a few hours before I needed to head back to my old apartment to meet San.

Tonight's gonna be great. I had a few DVDs and we were gonna order pizza. _if i can keep my hands to myself._ I walked the front room of the apartment and Klaine, as I call them, were already getting steamy. I coughed and the jumped away from each other.

'Guys I know it's been a while but please wait until I'm out tonight? Then you can do whatever' They sat down together and started talking about the past few weeks while I carried on unpacking some stuff. After a while i realised it was time to go and get ready for, well i guess it was a date. _YAY. _ I texted her my address and I felt nervous.

When I got back I started clearing up. I hadn't been home for a few weeks and I didn't realise how messy it was. I checked the time and rushed about trying to make everything perfect. 8:00, half an hour til San comes. Here. Until she comes here. To my place. _Damn Britt pull yourself together._

Soon there was knock at the door. Answering it I saw a beautiful latina smiling at me.

_Santana._

'Hey can I come in?' She smiled. I was speechless, I just nodded. _She looked amazing._ She took off her coat and she was wearing tight jeans and a tank top which left little to the imagination and even with her heels on she was still shorter than me.

'Stop staring Britt.' She stroked my face and walked in.

'Least you aren't overdressed. Can I take your coat?'

'Course, I can the rest off as well if you want?' She giggled flirtily.

_Yes. _'No i-i-it's fine. Er you, you hungry?'

She rolled her eyes and nodded, winking at me. After we had eaten we snuggled up together on the couch watching a horror film. It was the old Nightmare on Elm Street and it was just getting to a good bit when I felt a stray hand wandering around my body.

I gulped and I heard a quiet moan in my ear as Sans hand stroked my hip. 'Brittany' She whispered. 'I want you. Now. Necesito que me toques eres tan caliente favor sácame'

She kissed my shoulder and worked her way up my neck whispering Spanish and moaning. Fuck she was so hot.

She grabbed my face and kissed me. It took my breath away. I kissed her back turning my body so she was on top of me. Her slender body resting between my legs and her hips pressing against my groin.

'oh fuck' I moaned as she pressed herself down onto me. 'Wait San...' I pushed her away, she looked hurt. 'San are you sure this is what you want?' I asked. 'I don't want to ruin things...'

'Don't you want me Britt?'

'Of course, more than anything, but are you sure?'

She bit her lip then looked down. Nodding slightly she leant forward and captured my lips with her own._

**A/N Woo! Sexy times?**

**Btw a friend of mine asked me to put this link up so you guys go check cos it's good. :) - www. wattpad 5383430-stolen take out any spaces and yeah go look.**


	9. Chapter 9

They had barely got through the bedroom door before the dancer had the latina pinned, a soft moan escaped both their lips and they parted for just a second. Both girls looked at each other and smiler before crashing their lips together again and stumbling over to the bed pushing themselves as close to each other as possible.

Santana forced Brittany on the bed and slowly undressed before her. The blondes eyes bulged and she couldn't breathe properly. San just winked 'Like what you see?' Brittany was speechless so she just nodded as the half naked girl straddled and kissed her.

They carried on kissing for a little longer before the brunette started tugging at the blondes top. 'Off.' she whispered between heated kisses. She stripped her completely and pushed her further up the bed. She stopped kissing her and sucked on her pulse point, the blonde moaned as four hands found their way along slender bodies.

The latina slowly started kissing her way down the toned body nipping at certain points on her that made the blondes hips buck up in anticipation before she reached her centre. She kissed and stroked her thighs and she could smell how turned on the blonde was, it was intoxicating. 'Fuck me San, please.' Santana bit her lip before gently stroking the dancers slick wet folds. Brittany moaned and pushed her hips down trying to gain more friction. 'Please, please, please.' The latina saw how desperate was a decided to oblige.

She entered the blonde and heard her hiss. She smiled starting pumping in and out of her, dizzy on the way Brittany was trembling at her touch, Santana couldn't resist it any longer and lent down and grazed her tongue over the dancers sensitive clit. 'OH GOD' moaned the blonde as she grabbed the latinas dark locks and pushed her into her. She was so close. Sensing this the brunette increased her speed and pressure.

'SANTANA' screamed Brittany as she reached her intense orgasm. Santana stayed inside her lover moaning at the feel of the dancers walls clenching around her fingers as she rode it out. After a short while she relaxed and bit her lips, pulling the smaller girl up for a kiss.

'You like that?' San asked. Brittany was speechless and just nodded and smiled.

'My turn' She said pinning the brunette down.

**A/N I know it's short but yeah, my first time writing smut I hope you liked? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So hey guys sorry about the wait and the short chapter and stuff but i've been like real busy recently. Please review and stuff and it makes me happy. :)**

Brittanys P.O.V

I was laying there watching her sleep, after we'd been intimate a little more, we fell asleep in each others arms. She was so sweet and it felt right. And that's how I woke up. Arms wrapped around each others naked bodies, legs intertwined and faces inches apart. I watched her dark brown eyes twitching behind closed lids as she was obviously dreaming. Her mouth was parted slightly and her lips looked red and even more lucious than normal. If that was even possible. Her hair was messy and it fell in dark curls around her face, making her look sexy and cute at the same time. I lent forward a pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

I started smiling as her eyes fluttered open and she was mumbling sleepily. 'Britt?'

'Hey baby'

'I tired.'

'Then go to sleep, it's saturday you don't need to get up? I have to though.'

'I- I'm coming too' She yawned and started stretching.

'huh? and why's that?'

She sighed, sat up and pulled me up next to her, locking our fingers together. 'I have something to tell you.'

'Well I know that it's not you're secretly a man.' I giggled, she raised her eyebrows and smiled at me.

'Well no. You know I told you on our first date that I was a critic?' I nodded. I didn't actually know what a critic was I thought it was someone who checked peoples houses for little animals. Like critters. But I was wrong cos she explained to me that she was able to go do things for free and if she didn't like it she could let 'Auntie Snixx' loose and tear it down with her vicious vicious words. She carried on.

'My boss told me I have to review a new musical that's coming out soon but I'm kind of conflicted, you see I know someone who has worked very hard on this and I know that if I give it a bad review, not because of her, that she might be upset with me...'

She looked at me expectantly. _Why would she need to come into work with me? It's not like I'm - OH. _'Is your friend me?' She nodded apologetically. 'Ok. Well I know that it's your job to judge it and I won't take it as a personal attack. Yeah?' _Maybe I'd be a little offended..._

She smiled and hugged me really tight. 'Oh good, cos i was worried that if I did a bad review cos I didn't like the play that you'd take it to heart and I don't want that cos you're really great and beautiful and from what I have heard and kinda seen you're an amazing dancer and I really like you and-' I kissed her to shut her up, cos she started babbling.

'Get dressed' I said. 'We're leaving in an hour, do you wanna shower first?' She shook her head. I went to go into the bathroom and she followed me. She pinned me and said. 'I care about the environment... Why don't we share the shower?'

Sanatanas P.O.V

When we eventually arrived at the theatre, I had already made Brittany 30 minutes late. The director, Artie, wasn't impressed.

'Brittany, we have been waiting for you for fucking half an hour, we can't start without you because the opening scene has a dance routine and YOU were needed to make sure it was perfect now we have to start late and possibly work even later because you decided you drop in whenever you like!' He shouted.

'Excuse me' I said annoyed with the man, he may be in a wheelchair but he needs to calm down.

'and who are you?' he grunted.

I offered my hand. 'Santana Lopez. I'm with Entertainment Times monthly' I smirked as I noticed a flash of fear in his eyes. 'I got lost on my way here and luckily Miss Pierce here was able to help me. Which is why she is so late, so before you tear your colleagues down make sure you know who their company is, or it could prove to be, detrimental to your already dwindling reputation as a director. Comprende?' He nodded and immediately apologised.

A small asian girl stepped forward and offered her hand, 'Oh my God, Miss Lopez I'm sorry for jumping in but I love your section and their scathing reviews. I think you are a great critic and it's an honour that you're here. I'm Tina Cohen-Chang. I'm in charge of make-up and costumes. Big fan.' She smiled and I shook her hand.

'Pleasure to meet you, I'm glad someone here knows how to treat people with respect.' I glared at Artie. I've seen plenty of his TV shows and even his film. All of which were flops thanks to my reviews. I really didn't like him. Brittany looked really confused. I knew she didn't realise how big a deal I was. Not to be cocky or anything, it's just the truth, and I knew she hadn't seen this side of me.

'So, you guys do your thing and I'll be around, watching and interviewing everyone about how they feel this is going.' I said and Artie gulped, looked like Stumbles was going to be revealed as a nasty little boy. Good. 'Ok, bye now' I said kissing Brittany on the cheek and heading backstage.

Brittanys P.O.V

Artie glared after Santana, I couldn't stop staring at that perfect arse. I knew that she knew how to move. But jeez. He cleared his throat and I whipped my head around smiling. 'What?'

'She why you turned me down?'

'Have you seen her? Of course, no offence. I don't really wanna talk about this right now. We both have jobs to do, and I already told you I don't like you that way.'

He grunted and rolled away muttering under his breath. I called out all my dancers and we started doing a run through.

I looked out into the seats where, opening night, all the audience would be sitting, and I saw San sitting there, she waved and smiled and my heart started beating 500 miles an hour.

Santanas P.O.V

Brittany really was good at what she does, everyone was dancing well and when she demonstrated a few moves I swear I could have just taken her to a closet and had my way with her amazing body. God she was so fucking sexy.

It was quite far into the piece when Abrams rolled onto stage tellig everyone to stop. He pointed to the lead, a young girl who seemed rather promising. It turns out she was the understudy and apparently the lead had finally arrived. Funny how he wasn't shouting at some stuck up wannabe when he happily had a go at my girlfriend.

_Wait, is she my girlfriend? We had sex, several times, we'd had two kinda dates. Was she my girlfriend. Now isn't really the time is it? Focus._

'EVERYONE SHUT UP!' I heard a familiar voice shout. _Oh fuck. _'MY GIRLFRIEND HAS ARRIVED SHE IS GONNA FUCKING KILL THIS PERFORMANCE'

_no. no. FUCKING NO._

I watched in horror and with tears in my eyes as two familar faces waltzed onto stage with their hands intertwined and I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart.

It was Sugar. The voice of my cheating lying ex-girlfriend.

Rachel Berry was the lead.

_Oh fuck._

**A/N So... What did you think? Hope you enjoyed, please leave comments and yeah thanks for reading! I'll update soon. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey all, hope you enjoyed the last chapter sorry to leave you hanging but it's all good ok? Please continue to review as it gives me motivation to write more and quicker. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed already and big thanks to all who've story alerted etc. You are all awesome. :D**

_Previously on Comforting touch:_

_It was quite far into the piece when Abrams rolled onto stage telling everyone to stop. He pointed to the lead, a young girl who seemed rather promising. It turns out she was the understudy and apparently the lead had finally arrived. Funny how he wasn't shouting at some stuck up wannabe when he happily had a go at my girlfriend._

_Wait, is she my girlfriend? We had sex, several times, we'd had two kinda dates. Was she my girlfriend. Now isn't really the time is it? Focus._

_'EVERYONE SHUT UP!' I heard a familiar voice shout. Oh fuck. 'MY GIRLFRIEND HAS ARRIVED SHE IS GONNA FUCKING KILL THIS PERFORMANCE'_

_no. no. FUCKING NO._

_I watched in horror and with tears in my eyes as two familar faces waltzed onto stage with their hands intertwined and I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart._

_It was Sugar. The voice of my cheating lying ex-girlfriend._

_Rachel Berry was the lead._

_Oh fuck._

Chapter 11.

Santanas P.O.V

I couldn't stand seeing them. Sugar was bad enough on her own but together with that homewrecking, man handed, beaky, screeching, shire living, Barbara wannabe. I couldn't handle it.

I stood up and tried to leave quickly as possible tears streaming down my cheeks, I hoped they didn't notcice as I ran from the auditorium. I hadn't got far when I heard a gentle voice calling my name. I turned and saw Brittany running towards me.

'San, What's the matter baby. Come here' She said pulling me into a hug. 'I'm here ok? Don't worry.' She shushed me and stroked my hair as I sobbed into her warm neck. 'Talk to me...'

After a little while I calmed down and tried to explain. 'Th-the lead? Rachel Berry... Sh-she i-is the reason I-I broke up w-with S-S-Sugar. She was who Sugar ch-cheated with, and the girl that was shouting? Th-that was Sugar. My Ex-girlfriend, sh-shes the one who broke my heart.' I stuttered still crying.

I saw Brittanys eyes go wide and then she frowned. 'That was Sugar?' I nodded and started crying harder. 'She had a big nose, and I don't see how anyone could have the heart to do something like that to someone so perfect like you? ' I smiled at that, but I was still very upset.

'Don't you think I should slap her?' I mumbled.

'I don't believe in violence San but yes that bitch does deserve a slap, not from you though. Should I slap her for you? Or I can try and go all Snixx on her like you do. Only, my words couldn't possiby be as vicious...'

'Awh thanks B but it isn't really your fight, thank you for the support though.' I leant up and kissed her, my tears slowly subsiding. 'You should get back to work...'

She nodded. 'I know but... I don't really want to leave you though. I'm guessing you can't face them and don't wanna go back in there yet?' I shook my head.

'I need to sort out my hotel and stuff anyway. I was gonna do it on Monday but I might as well do that today. Meet me for dinner, if you can, I'll text you yeah?'

'Of course baby.' We quickly kissed goodbye and I went to the hotel feeling like shit and my emotions and imagination running wild in my head. It occured to me I had to review not only my perfect Britt-Britt, but also the person who aided in ripping my heart from my chest and jumping on it with football boots and stilettos before feeding it to wild, rabid dogs.

_Shit._

_This is gonna be harder than I thought..._

Brittanys P.O.V

I walked back into the auditorium, not knowing what to expect. This Sugar seemed like a proper bitch. I saw her sitting pretty much in exactly the same spot San was in 10 minutes before. I took a deep breath and headed back to the stage while Artie was running through what Rachel had missed. They both glared at me for running out.

I don't think Rachel and Sugar saw Santana but Kurt hurried over to me once everyone was busy again. 'Is she ok?' He whispered. I explained briefly about why she ran out, not saying too much in case she didn't want me to. I just said about how Sugar was her ex and it was hard seeing her again. He knew how that was.

I was teaching Rachel a new move because even though she can sing, she is a little wooden. 'YOU CAN'T DANCE BLONDIE' I heard Sugar shout. 'YOU LOOK A LITTLE STIFF' I glared at her. 'SORRY, ASPERGERS' She called and I carried on helping Berry. I don't know what San saw in her. I haven't even spoken to her and she was already getting on my nerves.

It was 6:30 and we had all finished for the day. Kurt and I drove back to the apartment and I texted San.

~Hey hun, just got off, that offer of dinner still open? I miss you xxx~

Kurt and Blaine were watching a re-run of some random British show and I was really worried about Santana. Eventually she texted back.

~Sure, wanna eat out or shall I come round the new place? I haven't see it yet and normally I would say come to mine, but mine is a hotel and I don't really fancy staying here. How was work? xxx~

~I'll tell you later Klaine are heading out for dinner with Kurts parents, why don't you come here? I can make you my super signature surprise special? xxx~

She texted back saying ok and I replied with my address, and told her to come round whenever, Kurt hadn't met her in person and wanted, and I quote: "to meet the woman who had put a spring in my step"

_I really care about her..._

**A/N Hope that was a nicer chapter, please review as I really do worry about whether my writing is good or not, and since I have neither a spell checker or a beta any mistakes in this WHOLE thing is my own, I probably should have mentioned that sooner right? Anyway if you have any questions you don't wanna put in the review then PM me and I shall reply ASAP. Have a good day all! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Santanas P.O.V

I arrived at Brittanys an hour later, I hadn't exactly dressed up cos it's not like we were going out. I just wanted to curl up in her arms and cry, have her tell me that everything was gonna be ok, and that I really could get over Sugar that quickly.

But seeing her again had made something inside me snap. I feel so happy when I'm with Britt but I can't just throw away a year and a half long relationship. I took a deep breath and tried to remember Quinns advice...

-After she left the theatre a few hours earlier-

I can't believe it. Of all the fucking people. It was her. I need Brittany, but she needs to work, I can't get her in anymore trouble with Stumbles Mccripplepants just because I was being stupid and depressed. If I can't have Brittany I'll call Q!

I was sittign in my car shaking but I managed to get out my phone and find Quinns number. I managed to hold back tears as I heard a young boy answer the phone.

`_ello?` _It was Dave.

'Hey Davey, It's Auntie 'Tana. Can I speak to mummy please?' I sniffled.

`_Yes. Are you k?'_

Bless him. 'Yes honey I'm fine.'

_`okay! MUMMY!`_

I heard him screech over the phone. There was some muffling as he passed the phone to Quinn.

_`Sanny?`_

'Hey Q' I was gonna cry I could feel it.

_`Hey what's up? I thought you'd be with Brittany?`_

I broke down. 'Q, it's kinda complicated...' I quickly explained. I hope she understood because I started babbling on the phone and I couldn't stop crying, I felt like shit.

_`Oh no, Sanny, that isn't fair. Don't worry about it`_

'How can I not worry about it? The two girls that caused me so much pain are now in a theatre with my girlfriend, one of them about to take a massive step in her career and my ex-girlfriend is there supporting her! Sugar wasn't even there for me when my dad was in hospital close to death, cos she was too busy making out with that, THING to care. I mean I really like Brittany, She's beautiful, she's innocent, she's everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world, but seeing Sugar again has made me think that I don't deserve someone like that.' I burst into tears again.

_`Seriously Sanny? Listen to yourself. It's obvious you really care about Brittany and after what you told me before about you guys, I think she really likes you too. Remember Sugar was important to you but now Brittany is a new chapter in the book of your life. Sugar is past, Brittany is your future. Doesn't take a genius to see that...`_

I smiled, she always knew how to make me feel better.

-Now-

I knocked on the door and a guy that I recognised to be her drunk friend answered. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the apartment before shutting the door and hugging me.

'Oh em gee. You're Miss Santana Lopez. THE Santana Lopez. I can't believe you are going out with Britt, I tell you I was so in awe of you earlier when you put Mr Abrams in his place. I would have introduced myself earlier given the chance. I'm Kurt Hummel, resident gay, Brittanys BEST friend and lead in 'CrossRhodes', it's truly an honour.' He offered his hand and I shook it tentatively. 'Like Tina said earlier I LOVE your section. It cheers me up no end and I am so nervous that you're gonna be reviewing something I am a part of.'

I chuckled, ' I just try to be really, really honest with people when I think that they suck. Or whatever they are taking part in.'

I had a feeling he was going to go into another rant but thankfully someone coughed and interrupted him. There was another incredibly gay man standing there, only he seemed slightly more macho. Even though he looked like he came straight out the 40's with his camp clothing. _Kurt is definitely the taker._ I thought upon seeing his boyfriend. He introduced himself as Blaine Anderson.

'Kurt honey, don't bombard the poor woman, she is here for Brittany not you. Now hurry up we are going to be late otherwise.' He planted a kiss on Kurt cheek as he skipped off. _I see what Britt means when she says he is almost too gay to function._

'Sorry about him' Blaine said smiling. 'He takes some getting used to. I'm think Britt is in her room at the moment. It's the door on the right...' He pointed. I nodded thanks and went over to her room. I knocked and I heard a faint 'Come in.'

She was rushing around the room making kissy noises. She looked kinda cute in sweatpants and a loose tee that was hanging off of one shoulder. Her hair was loose and she looked kinda hot. 'er B? What are you doing?' I asked confused by why she was rushing around.

'I can't find Lord Tubbington. He was asleep on my bed but he got scared when Kurt started squealing and ran off. He isn't in the wardrobe or the bathroom and I'm worried.' She said pouting.

It kinda cheered me up, her pout was adorable and I knew how much she loved that freaking cat. 'Is he under the bed?' I offered. She frowned and shrugged.

'Can you look for me? My back hurts...' She pouted again._ How can I refuse that pout? _I bent over and looked under the bed. Sure enough I saw a pair of eyes nestled in a ball of fluff. I turned to tell her but I was met with a kiss. Forgetting all about the damn cat, I kissed her back, a soft moan escaping from my throat as our tongues fought for dominance. Her arms were wrapped around my waist and my hands were tangled in her soft blonde hair.

'Ahem' A feminine voice said and groaning in annoyance I turned to see Kurt and Blaine standing in the doorway looking amused. Her arms we still and around my waist and I now had my arms wrapped around her neck. 'We're heading out. Don't have too much fun?' They chuckled and left as Lord Tubbington ran out from under the bed and out into the front room. I sighed and held her hand as she led me to the kitchen.

'So what's this thing you were gonna make me?'

'It's nothing major it's just what I used to make in college when we were low on food, I used to just run around the kitchen and throw a bunch of stuff together. This was my favourite thing, it's like a pizza and a burger combined...'

I watched as she dashed around the kitchen grabbing different things. Eventually she had lain out a few things: Burger buns, ketchup, tomatoes, cheese, (like 3 different types) cold cooked chicken and peppers. She threw it all together masterfully and grilled it until all the cheese was melted and the buns were toasted.

She presented it with a flourish and told me to tuck in. I was apprehensive, it didn't look that great but I trusted her. I took a bite and was pleasantly surprised.

'This is amazing!' I declared taking another massive bite into the messy meal. I watched her take tiny bites as she smiled.

'I thought you'd like it. It's not exactly healthy but it's nice.'

We both had two and snuggled up together on the couch content with being together. She had out on a Disney film. It was actually my favourite, not that I'd admit it...

Being with Brittany made me happy, it made me forget all my worries as I just lay in her arms. She was gently stroking my arms and our legs were tangled together, she made everything seem right. Sugar had broken my heart and Brittany was here with me, putting my heart back together with her love of Disney and animals and dancing. She was cute, she was beautiful, she was hot. And she was mine, that's when I realised it.

I turned to her, knowing I need to tell her. 'Britt...' I started before I noticed her closed eyes. She was asleep. Smiling I wriggled out of her arms and stood up without waking her. I turned off the TV. I was stronger than I looked and I managed to, but with some effort might I say, carry her into her room. I tucked her in. I quickly stripped into my underwear and grabbing a tank top from her drawers I climbed into bed with her. I snuggled against her and wrapped my arm over her waist and snuck my arm under her pillow and head, using both hands to pull her into me. I took a deep breath and breathed in the smell of her, she smelt like vanilla and I immediately felt at home.

I kissed her cheek and smiled. I whispered something quietly into her ear and snuggled down to sleep.

Even though the latina thought she was asleep, the dancer smiled at what was said to her. The words were dancing in her head. _Brittany S. Pierce, I love you._ She pushed herself into the brunette and whispered something herself. So quietly that the smaller girl wouldn't hear. _I love you too San. More than anything._

**A/N Aren't you guys lucky? 2 updates in one day! I felt that Brittana fluff was needed after such a short last chapter. Did you spot the two quotes from Santana in Glee? I hope you liked it, and the fact it was pretty much just Santanas P.O.V I might make the next one just Brittany to make up for it. Let me know? Keep reading :)**

**G x**


	13. Chapter 13

Brittanys P.O.V

I woke up to an empty bed. Well nearly, Lord Tubbington was curled up on the pillow next to me. The sun was streaming in through the curtains and I blinked a few times before sitting up. _Where is San?_ I got up and stretched, looking around my room and I noticed that my room was tidy. It's basically never tidy.

I walked into the front room and heard giggling and a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Smiling I wandered in and saw Santana cooking and Blaine was sitting there telling crappy jokes.

'I can't spell armageddon. But it's not the end of the world!' They both burst out laughing.

'Looks like someone's having fun then?' I said mesmerised by Santanas laugh. It was one of the first things I loved about her. She turned to me and gave me a quick kiss before turning back to the hob.

'Kurt's still in bed, theres coffee in the the pot and I'm making scrambled eggs for me and Blaine, you want some?' She asked. I nodded and sat next to Blaine. I remembered I had an extra session after work with Rachel and I internally groaned and massaged my temples. I had a bad feeling Sugar was gonna be there and even though I was planning to be civil, I still wanted to hurt her for what she did to San.

It was a little while later when Kurt stumbled into the kitchen groaning. 'I'm never drinking again.'

'You said that last time?' I said remembering the night I met San.

'I know but this time I mean it, I feel like stabbing someone in the face with a gun.'

We all started giggling and he grunted and helped himself to Blaines eggs. 'You ready for Round two between Mercedes and Berry?' He asked with a mouthful. Mercedes was Rachels understudy, they had started arguing because Mercedes was better and always on time, but Rachel got special treatment and was pretty much always late.

'Yeah, I think Mercedes is by far the better performer for this. I don't get why Artie chose Rachel, she has no rhythm and acts like she is high on drugs.'

'Rumor has it her girlfriend is loaded and paid Artie a hell of a lot of money so that she could get the part. I think it's true.' My eyes flicked over to Santana who had stopped smiling as soon as Sugar was mentioned. It was obviously hard for her.

'Well, I don't like that Sugar at all...' Blaine interrupted.

'I know she's quite pretty but she seems liek the sort of person who waves their money around. I think-' I stopped listening and followed San out of the room as she left crying. I follwed her into the bedroom and she flung herself on the bed. I didn't know what to do so I just layed next to her, pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

She slowly started to calm down and nuzzled into my neck. Something unexpected happened as Lord Tub strolled over and started pawing at her arm. I watched as she lifted her arm and he snuggled into her purring softly. She let out a small chuckle and I waited silently for her to say something.

'I'm scared.' She whispered.

'Of what?'

'Of this. Of us, I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do about this whole job and about Sugar being back and everything is so confusing.'

'San?'

'Uh-huh?'

'Calm. Remember what you said to me last night?'

Her eyes went wide and they were glistening from her tears. She looked like a lost deer. 'Y-you heard that?'

'Yeah. I love you too, so don't worry about a thing. You love me and I love you so no matter happens I am with you. Through thick and fat.' She smiled and kissed me softly.

'I love you so much. Now. We need to get off to work. I need to go back to the hotel and get changed, I'll meet you later if I don't see you at the theatre yeah?' I grinned and nodded. She gave me a quick kiss and left.

-An hour later at the theatre-

'Try again guys it's step ball change, not ball step change. Rachel please focus!' I said watching as the short brunette was flirting with Sugar. They both glared at me, and she founced back to centre stage. She tried to do the move but promptly stumbled and fell onto Kurt. He rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him. I sighed.

'Rachel, maybe you should take a break... We'll work out something more simple for you later.'

'Excuse me?' Sugar burst onto stage.

'What is it Miss Motta?' I was not in the mood for her.

'You don't talk to my girlfriend like that!'

'Ok... I'm just instructing her on how to dance, obviously you being here has distracted her from what she needs to focus on. Dancing.'

'Puh-lease! She can dance better than you and that fat thing they call an understudy anyday'

Mercedes was standing offstage and she burst on shouting 'HELL TO THE NO. SOMEBODY HOLD MY EARRINGS!' Luckily for Sugar one of the dancers pulled her offstage trying to calm her. I took a deep breath.

'Miss, I think you should leave'

'NO. You're just jealous, you obviously want her all to yourself.'

_Is she fucking crazy? _'Jealous? No, I'm perfectly happy with my own girlfriend.'

'Oh yeah I heard you got my sloppy seconds. I just assumed you'd want Rachel too since you like my girlfriends so much! Santana is a bitch, she doesn't care about you. All she cares about is sex. But boy was she good, don't worry once she has had her fun she'll drop you like that' she clicked her fingers to emphasise her words. I saw red.

'What the fuck are you talking about? She broke up with you! You cheated on her with Berry and broke her heart. Well guess what? That was the biggest mistake of your life. San is perfect, she's sexy, she's funny and she understands me. She fucking loves me and that's more than anyone else in my life has ever done. One of these days you are gonna open your fucking eyes to the real world and see what you have done. You'll realise how perfect San is and will come crawling back to her, begging you to take her back, BUT SHE WON'T. BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME. I LOVE HER AND SHE IS MINE, SO BACK THE FUCK OFF.'

The whole room was silent and everyone was staring at me. I gulped and realised I was crying. Rachel stepped forward. 'Sugar I think you should leave, I'll see you at home later ok' She kissed her cheek and Sugar stormed off saying 'Bitch.' As she went to leave she turned around and shouted, 'NOT ASPERGERS' and slammed the door.

'EVERYONE GET BACK TO WORK' suddenly everyone was busy as Artie rolled onto the stage. 'Brittany. What was that?' I started stuttering nervous he was gonna fire me. He held up a hand to silence me. 'No. I don't wanna hear it. I'm glad you managed to get Sugar to leave but no more scenes like that. Anymore and you're fired. Understood?' I nodded. 'Good' He rolled away.

_I can't believe I let her get to me like that. I need Santana._

**A/N hey again I hope this was long enough for you I have the next chapter planned, kinda... but anway keep reviewing please so that I know if i'm doing good or not. Any advice on anything? also if you want anything particular to happen/ any particular lines being said let me know? Thanks to all**

**G x**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Brittanys P.O.V

It had been a tough day. With the argument with Sugar and Rachels incessant talking and bickering with Mercedes. I needed a break. Luckily I got a text from San at lunch...

~Hey babe, Tina just told me about you and Sugar, I love you so much and I'm so proud of you, How about I thank you properly tonight? ;) Here's a little preview~ *1 Attachment*

I took a deep breath and pressed view, It's not like it was gonna be bad...

_Holy fuck._

The picture she had sent me made my jaw drop. It was her on a bed, wearing next to nothing. The underwear she was wearing was a deep red and it contrasted beautifully with her tanned skin. Her bra accentuated her breasts and they looked perfect, I just wanted to be there and feel her, to stroke her curves, kiss every inch of skin, touch her toned stomach, taste her perfect b-

'Brittany?' I heard Kurt shout which brought me crashing out of my sexy daydream. 'You ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine.' I snapped, annoyed at him.

'We're needed in 5 so hurry up and eat.' I nodded and texted back a quick reply.

~Holy shit San, all for me? Just wait until I see you tonight, I'll meet you at the hotel, you better hope the walls are thick. ;) I love you so fucking ~

I was in a good mood for the rest of the day...

Santanas P.O.V

Reading Brittanys text I started smiling, I have wanted her so bad but with the stuff that's been going on recently I have barely been able to kiss her. I had spent most of the morning in my hotel room typing up the start of my piece, just from seeing a few rehearsals and talking avidly to Tina and Mercedes. Sighing I realised I needed more backstage stuff.

I got ready and picking up my notepad, pen and camera I headed out to my Red Chevvy '66. It was both an old car and a bit ostentatious but it was my baby. It was my abuelo's car and my Papi's, so it had sentimental value. After a while I pulled up outside the theatre having got a text from Mercedes to say the coast was clear of Sugar. I walked backstage and immediately saw Brittany. I decided not to bother her since she was in a conversation with a young dancer that looked important. _Urg, I am fed up of not being able to touch her._

I walked around for a little while taking pictures of the set and of the rehearsals, but before long I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It was definitely someone I had not expected. Rachel.

I turned around and glared at her, I was not in the mood for her bull today. She smiled at me which only made me more mad. 'What do you want? Shire too crowded for you?'

She giggled. _Fucking hell she is I wouldn't give to go all Lima Heights on her arse._

' Yes, it was. In all seriousness Miss Lopez I don't see why we should argue just because I am with your girlfriend and I really hope that this won't effect your professional life, I mean obviously I am destined to be a huge star and I really hope that me being a more attractive and all around better person than you and therefore taking your girlfriend, I really hope it won't affect our working relationship. I would hate to have a false review printed that could affect any future parts because the woman who wrote it had a petty grudge.' She smiled again.

_Is she fucking serious?_ 'OK. Don't even think about speaking for the next 30 seconds. Nod if you understand me.' She nodded. 'Good. I don't know how many times you were dropped on your head as a cub but you aren't a better person than me. No. I won't respect you at all. I really despise you but I do take my job seriously I will review you as I see fit. If these rehearsals are anything to go by and you do actually suck then that is what I will write. But if by some AMAZING miracle you do a good job then that is what I will write. I don't care about Sugar anymore. OK that's a lie because I really do but I am happy with Brittany so back off. Understood? Nod' She did. 'Do me a favour though? Don't touch me again.' I walked away from her furious. _How fucking dare she? Thank god for tonight._

-A few hours later-

The little disagreement with Rachel had been on my mind for hours. It really pissed me off. How she dared to touch me and insult me. Who does she think she is? Luckily my thoughts were interuppted by a knock on my hotel room door. _Brittany!_

I practically ran almost tripping over a pair of shoes I had left on the floor from earlier. Unfortunately when I opened the door it wasn't who I had expected. It was my mother.

'Hola Mija!' She burst in and hugged me.

'Er Mami wha-what are you doing here?'

'Don't you worry my little princesa! I am only here for this week. I asked your boss where you were staying and he told me, I managed to get a room on the same floor as you!'

'Er-haha- that's great and all but why?'

'I missed my little girl. I hardly ever see you anymore, the last time was when your father had his funny turn.' She had been smiling ever since she arrived, but the mention of my father mad her look solemn.

'Where is Papi? Is he OK?' I was suddenly really worried.

'Si, he is staying with your brother, we had to move out while they were fixing the gas mains. That is what made him so ill! But do not worry, I wanted to see you Santana, you never call me anymore...'

'I've been busy with work and friends and-'

'Of course! Met any nice boys yet? This silly phase must be over, you are getting to that age where you need to settle down!'

'No Mami, I told you I am gay, it is not a phase. In fact I have met someone. She was coming over tonight...'

Right in cue there was another knock. My mother didn't look impressed. I sighed dreading this. I opened the door and mouthed to Brittany to be quiet. She frowned. _She was so cute._

'Brittany, this is my Mami, Mami, this is Brittany, my GIRL-friend' I smiled, feeling really awkward.

Brittany stuck out her hand to shake but my mother just looked her up and down. 'Charmed, I'm sure. Well Mija if you insist on this silly game to upset me then fine. I am 4 doors down, I will talk to you tomorrow.' She nodded her head and Brittany and glared as she left.

As soon as the door shut I sat on the bed and let out a deep breath that I didn't realise I had been holding. 'She seems...nice' Brittany said sitting next to me.

'I'm sorry baby, she's just a nightmare. She thinks that me being gay is a phase to wind her up and make her feel uncomfortable. She's so frustrating.'

'Least you have a Mum...' She said and I could hear the sadness in her voice. I realised neither of us had mentioned our parents. I held her hand.

'Tell me?'

'My mum died when I was 15, She was only 39. She had cancer in her lung and by the time they found it, it was too late. My father struggled to raise me and he turned to drink. He was violent but never to me, he used to shout and punch things but he never came near me. As I grew up though that changed, I started discovering who I was, dating guys and girls. I never told him, he found out by accident that I was bi-sexual. He came home to find me and my girlfriend at the time making out on the couch, he lost it and basically banned me from ever being in a relationship again. After that I thought about my mother more and more, I reaised that life is too short to listen, I started dacing more, and chose it as a career choice. He never supported me or came to any performances, but it didn't bother me, I was doing what I loved. I haven't spoken to him for 3 years...' At some point she had started crying.

I leant forward and wiped her tears away. 'I love you Britt. You're so brave...' I kissed her softly on her lips but it quickly intensified. All of the hurt she had been feeling was thrown into the kiss, all the sadness and the pain. We both stopped, if only for our lack of oxygen. We rested our foreheads together.

'I love you Santana.'

**A/N Firstly you guys should be very grateful that you managed to get an update today - I have been at Thorpe Park all day and OMFG IT WAS AMAZING, but nevermind, I spent the whole time on the coach planning this out for you. Secondly I am sending out much love to BrittanaLove18, for reviewing a lot, it's done wonders for my self-esteem, knowing that someone likes this. Amor muchas por tu! (don't judge my bad translation, :] ) Also, much love to anyone who has favourited/alerted and whatever you guys keep me happy. Again can everyone PLEASE review so I feel motivated?**

**Gx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

/

Santanas P.O.V

'I love you too Britt.' I smiled. 'I have an idea...' she looked at me confused. 'Wait 10 minutes so I can get changed, we're going out.'

She nodded and wiped her eyes with a tissue. I felt so sorry for her I didn't really know what to do. I got ready quickly as possible and I drove with her into town. We hadn't really spoken since we left the hotel and she was fiddling with the radio.

'I like your car...' She said quietly.

'Really? It's kinda very old'

'Yeah it's like vintage or something. It's awesome, like you' She smiled.

'You saying I'm old?' I smirked raising an eyebrow at her.

'No, no no th-that's not what I meant, I mea-'

'Calm baby, I was just joking.' I took hold of her hand while I drove and I could feel her piercing blue eyes staring at me, it made me feel happy knowing she was there and watching me.

I pulled up at a parking lot and jumped out, I ran round to Brittanys door, I opened it and bowed, 'Milady...' She bit her lip, giggled and stepped out. I took her hand and after locking my car led her to a club. 'It's kinda new but I heard from Quinn that they have a great vibe here and since you love dancing so much I thought we could have some fun?' We went inside 'Raiders' and immediately I saw why Q said I'd like it.

It was a gay bar. _Mental note to slap Quinn._

'OMG SAN LOOK' I looked to where Britt was pointing and I saw a microphone and TV screen set up on stage, a man in drag was singing 'Mamma Mia' and everyone was loving it. It looked like it was karaoke night. I sighed but inside I was excited, Brittany hadn't heard me sing yet and I wanted to show her I was good at something other than ripping people apart.

'Let me have a few drinks and maybe I'll get up there?' I winked and ordered a beer for myself and a 'Unicorns Love' cocktail for Brittany. We had spent the majority of the night dancing, and we both got hit on a few times, making the other turn jealous. We sent our admirers packing basically and spent the night flirting and dancing some more, but I felt a little cocky after only 4 beers, and decided I would sing.

Even though the bar was filled with mainly gay men I got plenty of wolf whistles when I went up. I took the microphone from a man/woman called Unique and smiling said 'This is for Brittany'. I pointed to her and she blushed when people cheered. I listened to the intro and taking a deep breath started singing...

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

Brittany bit her lip and smiled even more watching me, I couldn't help the way I felt about her. The club was silent.

_To you, I'll give the world,_

_To you, I'll never be cold,_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

I felt close to tears singing to this beautiful woman, she was mine.

_And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before._

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all I wish it from myself._

It was such a powerful feeling. Love. I never thought I could feel this way about someone, but she was there. My beautiful blonde angel. My Britt-Britt. I smiled as I finished the song.

_And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before,_

_like never before, like never before._

After I finished I gave the microphone back to Unique and ran to Brittanys arms. I kissed her with as much passion and love as I could as the club erupted into cheers. When our lips parted I felt a singular tear roll down my cheek. 'I really love you' I whispered. She wiped away the tear and kissed me softly one last time.

'No where near as much as I love you.' She whispered back.

/

Brittanys P.O.V

It was true, she didn't love me like I loved her. It couldn't be possible. Being with her, near her, even hearing her name felt like unicorns and rainbows and butterflies and peanut butter and chocolate and hugs and just wonderful-ness. She was perfect to me and everything about her was amazing, I couldn't describe it.

_Her voice._ It was like silk. Her voice was love and perfection and sex and urg, the song was sweet but how can I possibly return the favour? _She's got the voice I got the moves._ I knew exactly what to do.

I waited til a suitably sexy song was being sung and I pulled my sultry brunette lover to the dance floor with me. No more sweetness, now was the time to _heat her up._ At first we danced facing each other, I placed her hands on my hips and I had wrapped mine round her neck, our bodies swaying in time with both the music and each other. I grinded up against her forcing her to moan softly. _Good lets turn up the heat._

I turned around so my butt was at the front of her groin and still swaying with her I pushed up against her as much as possible. I saw her biting her lip and closing her eyes, and I coud feel the heat of my own arousal growing. I was teasing her, I knew she wanted more but I was gonna keep this up for as long as I can.

I dropped down and went back up, rubbing myself against her as I did. She held my hips tighter than before and pulled me into her as close as possible. I spun around and kissed her neck before saying softly in her ear 'Wanna get out of here?'.

I didn't need to ask twice as she grabbed my hand and whisked me out to her car.

/

**A/N So hey ya'll don't have much to say (for once) except please keep reviewing and stuff, I love you all and the song used was Songbird, Santanas version obviously. But yeah hope you liked... :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

/

Brittanys P.O.V

We went back to her hotel room. We both look at each other and smiled. We were too far into it before, our first time together, it was, well, great but it was rushed. We know that now is the time to take it slow, with lingering soft kisses and delicate loving touches.

We sat down on the bed and our eyes locked. Blue stared into brown and I leant forward lips slightly parted, she met me halfway and it was like fireworks. We both closed our eyes and our fingers intertwined and we just fit together perfectly.

Our lips moved at a steady pace, our natural and perfect pace that we both automatically fell into, I felt her tongue graze against my lower lip, asking for entrance which I granted happily. Our tongues danced together and I couldn't feel more joyous and content if I tried. Soon our hands were wandering, tracing paths that made me feel like my skin was on fire. She gently kissed a trail over my face, my cheeks, my temple, my nose, a gentle peck on my lips and then trailed down to my neck, making my skin tingle at her touch.

She pulled me onto her lap resting my legs either side of her basically making me straddle her, I moaned softly into her mouth as we kissed again. I wanted to go slowly and savour this, us together, making love and enjoying each others in everyway possible but I couldn't handle it. I felt too far away from her. I pressed my body against her hard our clothes covered centres touching and causing us both to moan.

I deepened the kiss and brought my hands up to cup her cheeks and pull her face even closer to mine. I loved her and I needed to show her. I pushed her back so she laid down on the bed she pouted from the loss of contact, cute, but no matter. I leant down and took her bottom lip between mine biting down gently as her back arched. Mimicing her earlier actions, I covered her face and neck with kisses punctuating each one with 'You're so beautiful' or 'I love you' or 'You're perfect'. She was precious to me and I wanted her to know everything I felt for her.

I tugged at her dress zipper, which she undid gladly pushing it down to her waist. She pulled me in for one more kiss, I kissed down her sexy body marvelling at the softness of her beautiful tanned skin. I could hardly stand it and I pulled her dress off properly. I sat up looking at the gorgeous woman laying beneath me, her hair a mess and her underwear hugging her body making me feel hot and bothered. I slowly went down and removed her bra discarding it on the floor with her dress. Her nipples were pert and as I took one into my mouth she moaned loudly her back arching and her hips bucking up begging for contact.

I wanted to make her wait. I let my hands wander down to her thighs and I traced patterns into her soft flesh, making her bite her bottom lip to try, and fail, to stifle a soft moan. She was so responsive and it turned me on so bad. After teasing her for the best part of 10 minutes, I couldn't handle it anymore, I needed to taste her, and now. I went down her body licking, kissing, nipping softly, leaving no part untouched, uncared for, unloved, until I reached her centre. 'Please Britt...I need you' I looked up at her and saw the pleading in her eyes. I smirked and kissed her heat causing a _'fuck'_ to escape her perfect pouty lips, I leant forward and traced circles on her clit with my tongue. Her hips bucked up craving more friction.

I pressed harder and slowly massaged her opening with two fingers before gently entering her, causing her to tangle her hands into my hair and pull softly, eliciting a moan from me. _Fuck she tastes so good._ I wanted more so I started pumping my fingers in and out of her, she made such sweet sounds as I licked and fucked her. 'Britt I-I'm so c-c-c-' She moaned loudly and couldn't finish as I watched her come undone at my touch. Smiling I lapped up her taste and kissing my way back up her body I kissed her softly with the taste of her swirling around my tongue. She pulled me in close. 'I love you' She said. I kissed he again. 'Me too, I'm awesome.' she chuckled and kissed me again.

We spent the night making love and snuggling til the early hours, and I knew this is what I wanted my life to be. Her. Only her.

/

-Next morning-

Santanas P.O.V

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* ' Santana?'_ It was my mother. _Ah shit._

I opened my eyes to see I was spooning Brittany. It felt perfect, her long blonde hair splayed out onto the pillows next to me, she looked beautiful.

_'Santana!'_ Oh yeah my mum.

'One moment Mami!' I quickly jumped up and threw some clothes on. I rushed over and opened the door ajar. Peeking my head through the gap carefully trying to hide the messy room from my mother. 'Can I help you?'

'Si Mija, we are going shopping. Can I come in?' _NO._

'Er, now isn't really a good time, I'm really busy today what with work and everything... How about I meet you for lunch?'

'Ok... Why are you being so weird Santana? Is that girl in there?'

'Yes Mami. My girlfriend is in here and it is none of your business, I will see you later!' I went to shut the door but she stopped me.

'I really do not approve of this Santana. I will see you at one o'clock at Breadstix. We will discuss this later.' She glared at me one last time before flouncing off down the corridor. I shut the door and rested my head against it sighing. _She is so frustrating._

I felt two arms snake around my waist and soft lips kissing my shoulders and neck.

'Ready for another round before work? Or have my superior skills got you beat?' She whispered.

'Are you saying I'm not as good as you?' I giggled.

'Not saying that, but I think that making you come undone in five minutes is a new record for me honey, maybe I could beat that this morning?' she giggled.

'You're on' I said as I crashed our lips together forcing her back towards the bed.

/

We weren't late to the theatre this time, no thanks to her. She makes it so hard to leave her. But we both have jobs to do and with one lingering kiss we parted. I wasn't looking forward to lunch today with my mami. She was bound to lecture me on being with a girl. Again. I know that she wants to set me up with some guy called Noah, she seriously didn't accept or at least understand that I wasn't attracted to guys in any way shape or form. I went around interviewing more people, taking more pictures and even filming a few scenes from the rehearsal for the website. I have to admit it was pretty good, even with Berry screeching out the songs. I hadn't seen Sugar for a while but I know she was here.

'Hey...' _Speak of the devil._ Taking a deep breath I turned to face her.

'Hello.' She hadn't changed at all. Obviously. Her hair was down and she was wearing a ridiculous headband. Must be thanks to Berry.

'How are you? I haven't spoken to you since-'

'You've spoken _about_ me though haven't you? Quite nastily from what I heard. I thought I was the bitchy one out of us?' I snapped.

'Sanny baby I-'

'I'm not your baby. I haven't been since you decided Rachel was better for you than me.'

'I am sorry I hurt you. I only said those things to your girlfriend, cause I was jealous of her.'

'Jealous?'

'Yeah. She's got you' She stepped towards me. 'I miss you' My breath hitched in my throat. _What? She misses me? Does she want me back?_

'That's your fault Sugar, you chose her. I don't miss you. I'm happy now. No thanks to you. Hope you and man-hands are happy together.' She just stood there nodding solemnly. I went to walk off but before I did I turned to her again.

'And you know, a good girlfriend not only comforts her actual girlfriend in her time of need, she also stands up for her new girlfriend when someone insults her. I'll see you around.' I turned and walked, until I was out of sight, then I ran.

I ran to the car and sat in it sobbing. Everything I had felt for Sugar was released when I cried, all I wanted was Brittany. I wanted to sit in her arms and tell her everything, I wanted her to hold me and tell me everything was gonna be alright. But most of all I wanted her, all to myself for the rest of my life all day everyday. She was all I needed.

I looked at my watch. 1pm, time for lunch. _Urg_.

/

**A/N Hey everybody, just a warning that I don't know when I can update next due to college inductions and hospital shiz. I might be able to before I drift into unconsiousness but no promises. I have tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for it. To be honest I'll probably update again before bed but again no promises. :) Enjoy?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey all I'm back! miss me? haha. Hectic few days but have another chapter! Unfortunately this will be finished in a few :O OH NO. BUT I have a SYOC Fic in the works... So check it out and Submit :) I could do with a few more guys maybe? Majority of people have been ladies, not that there is anything wrong with that ;) haha, need Changs or Brittana kids! Much love guys!**

**Gx**

/

Chapter 17

/

Santanas P.O.V

I pulled up outside Breadtix at 1:13 pm. Mi madre was particular about being punctual. I siged as I went in and scanned the restaurant. I sson spotted her at a small table in the centre. I rolled my eyes. Seh always felt like all the attention was on her that way, I made my way over to the table and sat down. As much as I loved my mother, she was frustrating and annoying sometimes. She looked at her watch.

'Wow, 15 minutes, you're earlier than usual Mija.'

'I know, I was able to get away from work easily today.'

'I ordered you the carbonara, you do like it don't you?'

'No mami, I haven't eaten it for years, it makes me feel queasy...'

'Oh well, eat it anyway. For me? Now about this Noah boy-'

'No Mami. No Noah. There is no chance of me marrying and having children with him.'

'Why not? He is a nice boy, has his own business, and he is already a great dad, and with hi-'

''What? He already has a kid and you expect me just to waltz into his life like "Hey Noah I'm gonna marry you, even though I'm gay and don't like kids"! Seriously?'

'Stop saying that you're gay Santana. As I was going to say, his business, "Puckermans Pool Purification People" is doing splendidly. His daughter, Beth, is a lovely little girl and-'

'PUCKERMAN?' Peoples heads snapped round to look at me.

'Yes, Sanny, Noah Puckerman. Don't shout or interrupt me again. Why is Noah a problem?'

'Mami, He was a great friend in high school, he knocked Quinny up, that's who Beth is, I didn't even realise he had taken her out of care. Besdes I've been down that route with him. Never. Again.'

'I don't see why it's a prob-' She was interrupted again by the arrival of our food. I looked down at the disgusting creamy pasta and felt sick. Ew. I picked up my fork and pushed it around the bowl.

'So this girl you are seeing...' She sighed.

'Brittany?' I raised an eyebrow, this should be interesting...

'Si, Brittany. Tell me about her. If I have to put up with my daughter sinning to make me sad then I might as well hear more about this harlot she's with.'

I slammed my cutlery down. 'You know what _mother._' I spat, she had gone too far, she may not like that I'm a Capital G but it is too far to call my world a whore. 'I am fed up with you thinking that this is all about you. I'm a lesbian Mami. I like girls the way I'm supposed to feel about guys. When I'm with Brittany, I finally get what people mean when they talk about love. She brightens my whole day and honestly I'd do anything for her, I'd say i'd give my life for her, but I couldn't bear to leave her alone. So i'd live for her, I wanna spend every waking moment in her company, and if you opened your freaking eyes you'd see how happy she makes me! She's perfect Mami and if loving her is wrong then, well, I know it's very corny, but I don't want to be right.'

She glared at me and pursed her lips. 'Santana.'

'Mother.'

'Don't.' She warned. 'You pay for this and then next week after your next project is finished, you come home to me and your father.'

'You can't force me to love with you Mami, besides i'd just bring Britt.'

'Exactly'

_What? Did I just hear that right?_ 'W-What?'

'Bring Brittany. If you're serious about this girl then bring her home and prove it to me, I'm sure your father would love to meet her. Neither of us liked that Sugar girl anyway. If you and Brittany last then I will accept your decision to be with her. BUT. If you break up then you will try to be with Noah, agreed?'

I was shocked, my mum was willing to accept this. I nodded dumbfounded.

'Good. I have to gay-GO, I gotta go... er love you mija' She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. _I hope this works out ok..._ I also wondered if Quinn new about Puck. I gave her a quick call and discovered that she did. Huh weird, I thought she'd wanna be involved in Beths life, but she said Sam would freak if he knew. Poor Trouty Mouth.

Shit, I should probably tell Brittany she had to meet my parents.

/

Brittanys P.O.V

It's the final week of rehearsals before the show, it's only on for a week but months of preparation have gone into everything, and it was all coming together. I had been dancing with a group for the past two hours trying to get Rachel to do it right. If 'Cedes, Kurt and Matt could get it, why couldn't she?

'No Rachel, you have to go to Mike there. He'll lift you and spin, then when he puts you down you tap and spin, cartwheel over here, run to the front and into a crouch, then the song ends with just a spotlight on you for the line 'Then I discovered Wine coolers' Ok?' I demonstrated for the sixty-eth time, hoping it had finally gone in.

'Like this?' She did most of it but just as she ran to the front she slipped crashed off the stage into the audience!

She screamed and everyone ran to her. She had landed in between two chairs and her foot was caught in between them, it was at a funny angle. Straight away I saw Kurt run backstage calling for Sugar. I bent down next to her and she was crying, for once no one cared that she was being a drama queen.

Artie was calling 911 and soon an ambulance had arrived, Rachel said she didn't blame me, even though it was my choreography that got her there in the first place. While they were loading her into the back of the ambulance Sugar came running out to her.

'Rachel, baby are you ok?'

'I'm fine Sugar, just in a lot of pain, can you ride to the hospital with me and hold my hand. I'm scared.'

'Erm, Rachel... Honey I can't go to a hospital?'

'WHAT WHY?'

'I think they smell and it makes me uncomfortable.' She shrugged. 'But i'll see you at home K?' She smiled and went to skip off.

'No.' Rachel said.

Sugar turned in surprise...'What?'

'I said. No. You won't see me at home. You aren't welcome anymore, I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND, A PARAMEDIC JUST CONFIRMED I'VE BROKEN MY ANKLE AND MAY NEVER BE ABLE TO DANCE AGAIN. THIS COULD RUIN MY WHOLE CAREER AND MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND WONT EVEN COME TO THE HOSPITAL TO LOOK AFTER ME? BITCH, YOU CAN FUCK OFF. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN.' She was sobbing and Sugar just looked confused.

'You don't mean that. It's just the drugs talki-'

'NO. Sugar I mean it, we're over. Brittany, I know Santana doesn't like me but can you ride with me? You're the only person who hasn't been mean to me and made me cry...' I nodded and glared at Sugar. Who just stood there upset. I don't think she knew what to do. We hurried to the hospital with Kurt and 'Cedes bringing mine and Rachels cars.

It was two hours later and I had texted San to meet me here.

'Thank you Brittany... For coming with me, I know that we aren't really close but I really appreciate the help. You too Kurt and Mercedes.'

We all just smiled and nodded, before Santana burst into the room and into my arms. 'OH MY GOD BRITT BABY I WAS SO SCARED WHEN I GOT YOUR TEXT I THOUGHT YOU HAD HURT YOUSELF AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ARE YOU OK WHAT HAPPENED I WAS PANICKIN-' I shut her up with a kiss. She went bright red and giggled. 'Sorry.' She bit her lip and I explained.

'Berry, I know we don't get on but well done for splittign with Motta, she was probably cheating on you too...'

'Truce?'

'Truce' They smiled and fist bumped.

Rachel had to stay overnight for observation and Mercedes agreed to stay with her, she felt bad that she had to do Rachels part for her even though they both worked so hard. Berry was still gonna come to the show to watch but she was nervous about whether she'd get another acting job again.

We went back to Sans hotel room and we curled into bed together while she told me about lunch with her mother. I was surprised her mother wasn't accepting of her. Then she dropped the bombshell.

'After the shows finished Britt, there's something important we need to do...'

'What baby?' I asked kissing her nose.

'You need to meet my parents...' I froze. _Shit._

'What? OMG. What if they don't like me? What if i can't see you again? San I love you and I don't want to lose you an-' My turn to be silenced by a kiss.

'Shut it blondie, my parents will love you just as much as I do. Just be youself'

I nodded. _Big show followed by Santanas parents. Crap._


	18. Chapter 18

Brittanys P.O.V

Everybody was rushing about, I went into hair and make-up and sat next to Mercedes. She was panicking and Kurt was dabbing her face with tissues so that her make-up wouldn't run.

'Oh god Brittany thank god you're here, I'm so nervous I have forgotten everything! The reheasal was a mess today, even Berry could have danced better with a broken ankle! What should I do, I'm gonna mess it up and get everyone a bad review and crap!'

I laughed, 'Don't worry 'Cedes, you'll be great! You know what they say about a bad rehearsal? It means the show's going to be absolutely fantastic, we all know it. Rachel is in the front row with Santana and they are both rooting for you, it's gonna be brilliant, so chill and eveyrthing will be fine.'

She smiled and nodded, before thanking me as I left. I rounded a corner and bumped into someone who started cursing in spanish as peices of paper fell everywhere. I grabbed my beautiful girlfriend and pressed a kiss to her soft lips before helping her pick up all the interview notes she's collected over the past few weeks. 'Hey San, what are you doing?'

'I needed to collect all these notes, I left them in Arties office and I need them to write the review tonight, how's Jones? She still panicking?'

'She's fine now, you going out front now? Show starts in 10...'

'Not just yet' She smirked and grabbed my neck pulling me into a deep kiss. When she stopped she bit her lip. 'I'll never get tired of doing that.' She winked and walked off and again I couldn't stop myelf admiring her perfect ass. Smiling I headed to the wings and quickly ran through the basics with the dancers. Before long everyone was running into position.

_Showtime._

/

Santanas P.O.V

I was sitting in the front row centre with Rachel, Mr Shue had given me an extra ticket to bring whoever I want, and I sure as hell wasn't gonna bring my mother. Once I got to know her Rachel wasn't that bad. Sure she was still man-hands and hobbit to me and her voice bugged me but she was alright sometimes I guess. In small doses.

All of a sudden there was a loud burst of music that shook the theatre. It had started.

-After the show-

It was amazing, it had made us laugh, cry and everything in between, honestly I don't think I've ever seen a show that I loved so much. I had almost filled a notebook with compliments which is strange. I went backstage straight after the show and Brittany ran into my arms giggling. 'Baby I'm so proud of you! The show was amazing! Where's Jones I wanna congratulate her!'

'Over here girl!' I turned and saw her still wearing her evening dress, she looked amazing and I went over and hugged her.

'Well done Jones, Rachel was looking for you as well, she said she's proud that you were able to live up to such a big role in such a short amount of time' we both rolled our eyes and giggled. I felt someone slap my butt and I turned to see Brittany with all of our stuff.

'We've been excused from the after-party, I want to celebrate with my girlfriend tonight.' She went to kiss me but I stopped her.

'No celebrating until I get this typed up.' I waved the notes at her. 'But come back with me and keep me company.' She pouted but nodded and we headed out to our cars, agreeing to meet at the hotel.

-At the hotel-

I had been sitting on my bed typing for the best part of two hours, with Brittany sitting next to me patiently only talking to get me a drink or to ask me a question. I yawned and I felt the bed dip as she shuffled closer to me and wrapped her arms around me pressing her warm wet lips to my neck. I closed my eyes, smiled and rested my back onto my shoulder, giving her better access. I moaned softly as she carried on assaulting my neck with kisses.

'Britt...' I mumbled. She mistook it as a cue to carry on. 'Britt, stop.'

She pulled back and pouted. 'I don't want to stop. I've sat here for two hours restraining myself and I can't do it anymore San. I wanna feel you, taste you, love you.'

I smiled and pulled her in for a quick kiss. 'Soon, ok? I promise?' She pouted. I couldn't resist it. 'One second then.' I stood up with my laptop and saving my review I shut it down. I turned to her. 'I was saving this for another time, but I can't wait.' I went over to my iPod, which was in a dock by my bed. I pressed play and soon 'Me Against the Music' started playing. I kissed her and told her to stay still and not move.

_And no one cares,_

_It's whipping my hair, it's pulling my waist,_

_To hell with stares,_

_The sweat is drippin' all over my face._

_And no ones there_

_I'm the only one dancin' up in this place,_

_Tonight I'm here,_

_Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass._

I was swaying my hips to the music and running my hands up and down my own body. She had tried to touch but I swatted her hands away warning her that if she touches i'd carry on with my review and she'd get no lady lovin' tonight. I slowly popped the first button on my shirt, biting my lip sensually to tease her. I could tell that she wanted to touch me.

_I'm up against the speaker,_

_Trying to take on the music,_

_It's like a competition, I wanna get in the zone._

I popped another 3 buttons to reveal my lacy purple bra. I saw Britt was staring, licking her lips and subconsiously singing along.

_If you really wanna party,_

_Saddle up and get your rhythm,_

_Try'na hit it, chic-ki-tah, in a minute I'm a take-a you on._

I had wanted to tease her and it was working soon, I was free of the restraints of my shirt, I whipped my hair and straddled her grinding into her and pulling her shirt off also. Again as she went to touch me I slapped her hands away.

_All my people on the floor let me see you dance, (let me see ya)_

_All my people wanting more let me see you dance, (I wanna see ya)_

_All my people round and round let me see you dance, (let me see ya)_

_All my people in the crowd let me see you dance, (I wanna see ya)_

I was basically giving her a lap dance and before long, neither of us could resist each other and we crashed our lips together moaning loudly and grabbing each other wherever we could. We quickly got rid of the rest of our clothes and we were so close, I wasn't sure where I ended and Brittany began.

The song continued playing as we touched each other and brought ourselves closer to the edge, reaching climax almost simultaneaously. I shuddered and we collapsed into each others arms exhausted and content from making love.

As the last few lines of the song played we both drifted into a happy love induced sleep.

/

Brittanys P.O.V

-Next day-

I awoke to staring mocha coloured eyes. She was watching me sleep and straight away I couldn't help but smile. I traced her jawline with my finger.

'I need to finish my review honey, Will was expecting it a half hour ago, but I didn't wanna move incase I disturbed you...' She smiled lopsidedly and I kissed her cheek.

'You do that and I'll nip out to Starbucks and get us a coffee yeah?'

She nodded and we both got up. She pulled some underwear and a baggy jumper on and sat on the bed with her laptop. I quickly got dressed and grabbed some cash, kissing Santana I left and walked round to the local Starbucks grinning like a fool.

I couldn't stop thinking about last night, not just with Santana but also the show. Everything went perfectly! Artie was really happy with it and he said he'd definitely recommend me to anyone else who was looking for a choreographer. I basically had a sure thing going for me, I was able to carry on with my dance school as I had plenty of money and staff to keep it running in my absence AND there was a strong chance I would get more choreographing jobs.

I returned to the hotel room to hear a heated discussion on the other side of the door. I pressed my ear and listened carefully.

'No Q, she has no idea. Yes, I'm sure' _Was she talking about me?_ 'I know, I'm not stupid. She'll find out next week, at my parents house... I don't know what you mean? I spent good money on that and I know she'll love it. I gotta go she'll be back any minute... Love you too babe, Bye.'

_What was she talking about? Money on what? What was so important? Why couldn't I know? What was going on?_

I waited a little while and knocked on the door, forcing myself to smile. _I wasn't going to question it but I was curious._

She answered the door grinning and pulled me in, I saw her shove something into her handbag and she took the coffee from me. We sat down on the bed and just talked, I had the day off after the show and she had managed to send the review off to her boss, albeit being late.

-A week later-

The Entertainment Times Monthly was out today. With Santanas review. It may have been a week since the first show but I still couldn't get what San had said out of my head. We had all gathered at the theatre and sat on the stage talking but we all went silent when Artie rolled on stage with a copy of it.

'I haven't read it yet.' He announced. 'I thought we should all find out together...' He was there before us and he opened it to the middle. 'Britt... your girlfriend, you read it to us.' He held it out to me and trembling I stood and took it from him.

I looked down at the page and the main picture was the finale. With Mercedes and Kurt standing centre stage surrounded by the rest of the cast. It was a great picture and I felt proud, I realised everyone was waiting expectantly and I cleared my throat.

''CrossRhodes' is an abomination. To tell the story of an alcoholic Broadway wannabe who had affair with many people is an weird idea, sure it's got plenty of drama but to turn it into a musical? Strange.'

Everyones faces dropped and they looked a cross between upset and furious. I gulped and carried on reading it out.

'However, I think this was the work of pure genius, I have a few complaints though. Due to an accident a week before the show, I was unable to see the young star Rachel Berry get a chance to shine. But newcomer Mercedes Jones blew me out of the park with her portrayal of April Rhodes. I was driven to hysterics with her fantastic acting and also to tears. It was amazing. The choreographer was also a newcomer, one Brittany. S. Pierce, but you'd think she was a seasoned veteran with the skill showed within the piece.'

Everyone was grinning like the Cheshire cat as I continued to read, there were next to no insults and Santana complimented pretty much everyone.

'I wish this show was on for longer, but with the amount of seats filled on that first night I wouldn't be surprised if it was comissioned for more shows. One of the best shows I've seen and I feel proud that I was able to see the opening night.'

She had included a list of everyone involved in the show and a 3 page spread of behind the scenes extras, plus many pictures of everyone rehearsing. Everyone cheered and we were all exchanging hugs while Kurt opened a bottle of champagne. Thinking of San, I looked towards the exit and I saw her standing there smiling and I too smiled, but that smile disappeared when I saw that she was surrounded by suitcases. I walked over.

'San, baby what is all this? Are you leaving already? Don't leave please? We just opened the champagne, I'm sure everyone wants to thank you for such a great review...'

'I'd love to B, but we have stuff to do. I have a meeting with Will in an hour, you're coming too and then we're going to my parents house. These cases have both yours and my stuff, Klaine helped me pack this morning after you left for your run. We have to leave now though.'

I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, I thought she was leaving me. I kissed her cheek and ran to say goodbye to everyone.

We went to the meeting will Will and I was told to wait outside, I started talking to his ginger receptionist called Emma, I found out that Santana had some big news after her recent review. I was only waiting for about half an hour before San ran out and hugged me.

'I GOT A PROMOTION BRITT!' She kissed me and looked like she was a kid who'd just been told she'd inherited a chocolate factory. 'I'M GOING TO BE THE NEW EDITOR!' She was so happy and we left her office practically cheering. My girlfriend the editor of the most popular magazine in the state. To say I was proud would be an understatement.

An hour or so later we were in Sans car driving to her parents house, then it hit me. I was about to meet her parents, and I was fucking terrified.

**A/N I think Brittany is a little scared don't you think? And what could San be hiding? All will be revealed in the next chapter... Or will it? Haha, please keep reviewing and you can still submit characters for my SYOC fic. Much love all!**

**Gx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hey all sad day for us, this is the second to last chapter! :( But I have a klaine thingy planned and am working on my SYOC fic, still need a kid for Samcedes if anyone wants to submit. Hope everyone is happy and looking forward to a great summer, it's my birthday in like a month EEK. Sending out love to Snixxjuice214. You rock! Anyway everyone enjoy this chapter as it's the last I'll be writing about my favourite couple ever for a while :)**

**Gx**

**/**

Chapter 19.

/

Santanas P.O.V

We pulled up outside my parents house at ten to nine in the evening, we were both tired from such a long journey but also starving. I took Brittanys hand and walked up the drive to the front door, we can come back for our cases later. I knocked once, then thrice, then twice, the Lopez family knock.

The door was answered by Chris, my brother, who was obviously staying here for the weekend also. He smiled, 'Santana!' He pulled me into a tight hug almost crushing me. 'So good to see you sis! and who is this lovely creature?' He said raising his eyebrows at Brittany, taking her hand to kiss it.

'Hands off Chris, Britts mine, besides you're married with a baby on the way.' I chuckled taking Britts hand away and kissing it myself before he could.

'Alas, that is true, a man can dream though, especially when his wife is exceptionally controlling. I'm joking of course, I love my dear Lauren. But Brittany if Sanny ever breaks your heart and you want a shoulder to cry on... well Christiano Carlos Santiago Sol Martino Lopez is here for you' He bowed and I laughed again.

'Dork' I said shoving him out of the way and walking into the front room. I felt Britts hand grip me a little tighter as we entered. I could tell she was nervous. As we walked in we were greeted by a tall man with dark black hair with a grey streak going down the side who was dressed in a smart black suit and glasses. My Papi. 'Papi!' I called as he pulled me into a tight hug, much like Carlos had done.

'Mija, it is great to see you after so long! and this must be Brittany?' He said turning to face her. She nodded.

'Please to meet you sir.' She said offering her hand to be shaken, he took it and pulled her into a hug also.

'None of this "sir" business, call me Carlos.' He laughed. It was great seeing my dad being so friendly with the love of my life. I just wished my mother was the same. 'Princesa, your mother is in the kitchen, go and help her while I get to know the newest member of our family.' I smiled and kissed Britts cheek before heading out to the kitchen to see my mother. She looked terrified at the idea of being left alone with my family.

'Mami?' I said seeing her cooking. She turned and smiled hugging me.

'Good to see you, is Bianca in the other room?'

'Brittany. Yes, her and Papi are bonding at the minute.' She scoffed and we finished making dinner. Brittany tried to help us set the table but my mother shooed her away. I noticed she had laid an extra place. 'Who's that for Mami?'

'We have a special guest tonight.'

'Who?'

'You'll find out soon enough.'

Right on cue there was a knock. It wasn't a family member I could tell that much.

'I'll get it' I called as I headed to the front door.

Opening it I was shocked, I shouldn't have been, my mother always did like to meddle. I looked at the stranger who I hadn't seen for almost 7 years. He was still very tall and muscular and he was wearing a tight black t-shirt and baggy jeans. He had his hands thrust into his pockets and a bracelet on his right wrist, it looked homemade, maybe by a child. He had a goofy smile on his face and he ran one hand through his mohawk which was only slightly longer since I last saw him.

'Hey Lopez...' He smirked.

'Puck? What the fuck man? It's great to see you!' I pulled him into a bro-hug and smirked at him. 'Mi madre put you up to this didn't she?'

He nodded and blushed obviously embarrassed. I don't think I ever saw him blush in all the time I knew him. 'Sorry for imposing, but she insisted. I kinda wanted to see my so-called competition, but from what I've heard, I'd have no chance even if I wanted to.' He chuckled. 'Can I come in?'

I nodded. _Fuck I haven't told Brittany anything about him, about him being an ex. Ew. Or that my mum wanted us to get married._ 'Heard from who? Oh. Don't say anything to Brittany about high-school ok? If you embarrass me, I swear to god I will beat your ass. Understood Puckerman?' He nodded and looked kinda scared.

'Noah! It is great to see you!' My dad said as we walked into the dining room where everyone was seated waiting to start. Puck walked over and shook his hand. I sat down next to Brittany and watched as he greeted my family.

'Nice to see you again Carlos. Maribel.' He said kissing my mothers cheek. He high-fived Chris and nodded to Lauren before then taking his place next to me. This should be fun.

'Puck, this is my girlfriend Brittany, Brittany this is Noah Puckerman, he is an old friend from high school.' They shook hands and said it was a pleasure.

'Brittany, would you mind saying grace?' Mami said, I knew Britt wasn't really religious and that my mother was finding any excuse to hate her. I turned to her to tell her she didn't have to but she simply smiled and nodded.

'Bless us O Lord and for These Thy Gifts which we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen' She smiled and my mother scowled. I smirked at her annoyance.

'Thank you Brittany, everyone enjoy.' My father said seeing how annoyed my mother was at how perfect Brittany was. I stilfled a laugh as we started eating. We ate in silence, only talking to ask someone to pass different food items or to ask for more wine. Britt was the only one not drinking, she didn't see the point in it. Which made my father love her more and my mother get even more annoyed. Puck started talking to Chris about some football game, I found out he was the coach of the local highschools football team and he and my brother had played together on that team when we went to school.

Brittany helped my dad clear the table saying that 'Those who cook shouldn't have to clear the table.' Cue mothers scowl and dads grin widening.

After dinner my parents retired to bed and so did Lauren saying that pregnancy knocks it all out of her. We quickly got our luggage in, with the guys help, and my dad had already given Britt a tour while I was helping mum cook. Before long Puck, Chris, Brittany and I were lounging about in the front room. Me on the couch laying across it resting my head on Brittanys lap, she was playing with my hair and Chris and Puck were having an arm wrestle on the coffee table. They were both a little drunk but before long Puck was walking around the room with his hands in the air singing 'Puck is the Champion'.

'So Puck earlier you said you'd heard all about me and Britt... Who told you?'

'Quinn, obviously, Sam may not know about Beth but she still has a right to know about her childs life.'

'I didn't realise you guys still spoke?'

'Yeah, she wouldn't give me your number though, she thought I'd try to hit on you...'

'You normally do.'

'Yeah but you're my Lesbro! Why would I ruin that... Besides... I... er met someone...' I was shocked. Puck falling for a girl? Wow. I never thought that The Puckasaurus would ever find love. He just seemed like too much of a player.

'Wow, I'm happy for you! What's the lucky girls name?'

'Actually... He. Erm, he's called Sebastian Smythe. He's Beths music teacher... We just kinda hit it off. Don't tell anyone though, it's kind of a secret no one knows that I like guys, let alone that I'm in a relationship with one.'

I realised my mouth was open, I was shocked, Britt looked confused but Chris was smiling. I guess he already knew. 'Dude, I'm so happy for you, this would definitely put a spanner in the works of mi madres plans...'

'What plans?' Britt asked. _Shit I guess I should explain._ I did, and she just burst out laughing.

'Your mother obviously doesn't see that, you couldn't lose me if you tried. I love you too much.' I smiled. She was so perfect. I kissed her and the guys started cheering. I threw a pillow at them and then pulled away from her. 'I'm tired, I'm gonna head up to bed... You coming?' she asked.

'In a sec, I need to talk to the boys, I'll be up in 10?' She nodded and kissed me again before getting up and going up. I watched her and I couldn't help admire her body. Shame we weren't alone tonight.

'So Lezpez, What's up?' Puck asked.

I took a deep breath and dived straight in. 'I-I really wanna propose to Brittany. I bought her a ring and everything but I need a bit of help, I kind of have a plan.' I said, I grabbed my handbag and showed them the simple diamond ring. I knew I was getting a bonus from before I even got my promotion so I spent pretty much all of my bonus on it. Which was a lot. Chris whistled.

'Wow. Now that is a ring. What's this plan? I'll happily help my baby sister get hitched!' He said.

'Right, well, I need Mami and Papi out of the house for the night, Chris that's your job. I'm gonna take her out to dinner at 'The Landslide', Puck I need you to set the right sort of atmosphere. Roses, candles, romantic music, all that Jazz, you'll have about an hour from when we leave, I'll leave the back door unlocked. I wanna do it in the den, it was always my favourite place. I want the hammock set up and yeah. This is a list of her favourite songs. That song there.' I pointed to "I Won't Give Up". 'That was playing when we met, I remember everything about that evening. So just make it perfect ok?' They both nodded as I gave them the list. 'I'll do it Friday, that gives you 3 days to sort it ok?'

They nodded again. 'There's that show in town, Phantom? I swear that's your dads favourite play? Chris take them there. Then stay at the hotel, I know the guy who owns the theatre it's at, I can get you tickets like that.' Puck said as he snapped his fingers.

'It is, thanks you guys, I want this to be perfect. I'm gonna go up now. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow.'

I headed up to bed and smiled when I saw Britt curled up already asleep. _She is gonna love it. I hope..._

/

Brittanys P.O.V

I woke up in her arms again. The way it should be. I smiled and layed there until she woke up. We got up and went down for breakfast, her mother had left some pancake mix for us and some fresh berries from their garden before both her parents left for work. We ate together and talked about her parents.

'I'm proud of you for yesterday Britt, mi padre really likes you, and mi madre doesn't want to admit how perfect you are.' She giggled.

'I like your family San, I'm glad I was invited here. Even if it was just to prove to them that we're in love. I'm gonna go for my run, if that's ok?'

'Of course. Take the car and head to the park, they have a proper running track, it's great.' She gave me her keys and I kissed her before getting changed into my running gear. I was gonna look weird but since she gave me her keys I could initiate Operation Jewelry. I grabbed my cash and shoved it in my hoodie pocket. I gave her another quick kiss before heading out. I hopped in her car and headed into town, I saw a Jewellers as we drove in yesterday.

_What should I get her?_ I didn't want to get a ring, that was too cheesy, besides I think she should choose it if it was a ring. Then I saw it, it was perfect. I leant over to get a better look. It was a necklace, with a locket on it, it said you could get an ingraving of whatever you wanted, and I knew exactly what to get.

-Later-

I had gone for a jog after, just to work up a sweat so that San would think I'd actually been for a run. I went in the back door like San had instructed and went looking for her. The box with her gift in it was burning a hole in my pocket as I walked through the kitchen.

_'How many tickets did you get?'_

_`Two, one each.`_

I crept to the doorway of the front room and saw her and Puck sitting next to each other on the couch. His arm was round the back of the chair behind her and they had their backs to me, they were talking about something important. I listened in.

_'Perfect, the hotel booked?'_

_`Of course`_

_'Good, remember don't tell Britt about this. She can't know. It would hurt her to know I was keeping a secret, even one like this from her. Now go, she'll be home soon, I'll see you Friday?'_

_`Awesome`_

I watched as they walked to the front door. Again I crept round to the doorway and watched them hug. _What was going on? Was she cheating on me? They were going on a date on Friday. She was gonna marry him, like her mum said to._ I felt close to tears as I quicky went to the back door. I needed to talk to her about this, but not today, I'll listen in again next time she talks to him. I called that I was back as I went upstairs to hide her gift. _Does she even deserve it?_

-Friday morning-

I hadn't heard anymore conversations between her and Puck, but she was being very secretive. I went to pass her, her phone this morning and she snatched it and walked away from me before reading it, and she was having whispered conversations with her brother that stopped whenever I walked into the room. What made it worse though was that this morning when I woke up, she wasn't there.

I was mad at her. I decided I was gonna confront her tonight before she went out on her date with Puck. She hadn't even told me she was going out. I was really mad at her for that. Did she think she could just disappear all night and I wouldn't notice? She went out with Chris this morning and I sat on our bed looking at the necklace I'd bought her, I traced my fingers over the ingraving and a tear dropped onto my hand. I think my hearts broken.

'BRITT I'M HOME! CAN YOU COME DOWN PLEASE?'

I wiped my eyes, put the necklace away and walked downstairs. 'What's up?'

'I got you a present...' She gave me a bag and inside was a dress.

'What's this?' I asked taking it out and holding against me.

'A dress. You're wearing it tonight. We're having dinner. Kinda early but I don't have time to do it later...' _Yeah when you go off and fuck Puck. _'So go get ready, we're leaving in half an hour.' She kissed my cheek and disappeared into the front room. I looked at my watch. 16:43. I went upstairs and got ready.

I came downstairs at ten past five and San was already ready. She wasn't wearing a dress, but a smart button down shirt, black trousers and a smart waistcoat. She smiled and offered her hand to help me downstairs, 'You look beautiful' she said as she went to kiss me, but I turned my head so she got my cheek. She frowned and walked me out to the car.

She opened the door for me and then got in the drivers side door. _What is she playing at?_ We drove in silence, obvious tension between us. We pulled up outside 'The Landslide' and once again she opened my door for me and went to hold my hand. I pulled my hand away. I was mad at her and I don't think she understood. People say I'm the stupid one. I love her and she's cheating. I planned to confront her as soon as we got back. Her mother would love it.

We sat and ate, she kept on trying to talk to me but I wasn't in the mood for her crap. She looked really upset and I wondered whether I had taken it too far and should just talk to her, then I remembered she was cheating on me.

'Britt, are you ok? You won't talk to me. You won't even let me hold your hand.' She asked as I pulled my hand away for like the tenth time.

'I'm fine. Let's just go home...' Her eyes were watering but she sniffed and I saw her wall go up. She paid and walked from the restaurant. She got in the car and waited for me. As soon as I got in the car she zoomed home. We got out and she stopped at the front door.

'What have I done now?' She asked glaring at me. I don't think I've ever seen her this mad at me. Sure we'd had arguments before, but not like this.

'You know full well Santana. You better go get ready, it's getting late.'

'Late for what? I haven't got plans for tonight.' She said eyes going wide in surprise. She was hiding something.

'Oh really? So you haven't got a date with Puck tonight. Going to see something and then a night in a hotel? You've been off with me these past few days, whispered conversatons with Chris that stop as soon as I'm there? Snatching your phone away and hiding the screen from me? Just admit you've been cheating on me and that you don't love me!'

She started crying. 'You really think I'd do that to you?'

'I didn't, but I guess I don't know what to think anymore...'

She gave me her house keys. 'Open the door. Then tell me I don't love you.' She ran off into the gardens. I took a deep breath my stomach turning into knots. I opened the door.

There was a trail of rose petals and candles leading into the house. I followed them up the stairs and into the room San said was her den when she was a kid. There was a plain white hammock surrounded by petals in the shape of a heart, the room was filled with candles and soft music was playing. There was a bucket with ice and a bottle champagne in, two glasses stood next to it, and next to that was a small black box. I cried. It couldn't be. I tentatively picked up the box with trembling hands. I opened it and sobbed, a small silver band rested in the cushion, a single diamond sparkling in the candle light.

I turned and ran, I needed to find San, to apologise, and to give her my gift. I quickly ran to find the necklace. Then ran into the gardens still wearing my evening dress, I remembered San mentioning a tree she went to when she was upset. Sure enough I found her sitting on a branch crying. I kicked off my pumps and climbed up holding the two boxes in my hands and trying to trip on my dress.

'San...'

She turned to me. 'What?' Her make-up had run down her face.

'I'm sorry.'

'Why would you even think that Britt? I love you. I thought you knew that, and you knew how I felt after Sugar. I would never cheat. I can't believe you don't trust me. I had spent the past few days planning a proposal for you. That show and hotel thing, that was for my parents. So we were alone tonight. So if you accepted, we could celebrate. But I guess there's nothign to celebrate.'

'I was scared San, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, I should have trusted you, I do trust you. And if you still love me and still want to marry me then of course I want to, I was upset you beat me to it to be honest...' I said. She looked at me confused and I handed her the box with her necklace in.

She opened it and I saw her start to cry again as she opened the locket. Inside the locket was a picture of us, it was taken at one of Quinns BBQs a few weeks ago, I was carrying her on my back and we were both smiling. It was my favourite picture of us.

'Look at the ingraving...' I said as I realised she'd scanned past it.

_To my Unicorn_

_All my love_

_Brittany_

She burst into tears and kissed me, it was kind of awkward balanced on a branch and we giggled as she almost fell off. She climbed down and helped me down. She stood on a tree stump and for once was taller than me. My dress was ripped slightly and covered in dirt. I looked down. 'I'm really sorry I doubted you...' I said not looking at her.

I felt her brush my hair from my face and tilt my chin up to face her. She gently kissed me then jumped down, taking the ring box from me. She got down on one knee in the mud and smiled up at me, taking my hand in her own.

'I'm gonna try this properly now ok?' I nodded and giggled through tear filled eyes. She cleared her throat and smirked up at me. 'Brittany Susan Peirce, Baby, My perfect girlfriend, Sexy lady whatever you prefer...' We giggled. 'I had a little speech prepared, but now it's time for it, I, er, seem to have forgotten it... Thanks' Giggled again. _I can't believe this is actually happening._ 'I'll do my best to remember it, I have loved you since the first moment I set eyes on you, I was drawn into your eyes and I don't think I've ever loved someone like I love you, I feel lost when you aren't near, and you make me feel whole when you are. I still get butterflies in my stomach whenever I see you, and I still get that tingle whenever we touch. I know it's only been a few months but I just know that this' She gestured to us. 'Us, I just know it's right, always has been, always will be. You're just the epitome of perfect, mi papi loves you and I know mi mami wants to. Trust me that's an achievment. Anyway, I know I'm babbling so I'll just ask... Brittany S. Peirce. Will you do me the honour...Of becoming my wife?'

I looked right in her eyes and knew there was nothing I wanted more than this right now, I nodded and we both started crying. 'Of course San, I'll marry you, YES! I love you' I pulled her up for a kiss and she put the ring on me. I put the necklace on her and we kissed again. 'Now, if it's alright with you... I want to celebrate my engagment with my fiancee!' We raced into the house.

/

**A/N YAY! Review please, next chapter is most likely the last one :(**

**Gx**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

/

Brittanys P.O.V

I woke up to a delicious smell of bacon wafting up the stairs, San wasn't next to me so I guessed she was the one cooking. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, something hard digging sharply into my skin as I did so, I looked at my hand where the pain was coming from and smiled. I stared at the beautiful ring and bit my lower lip. I was engaged to the most beautiful girl in the world and I couldn't be happier, I thought back to last night, how I was sure it was over between us and then how it had been turned on its head and then became one of the best nights of my life, competing with the first time I performed and the night I met San.

I got up and stretched before heading downstairs, Santana was singing and I stopped in my tracks to listen to her gentle raspy singing voice float up to me. I sat on the top stair and closed my eyes, letting the sound wash over me.

_Watching every motion,_

_In my foolish lovers game,_

_On this endless ocean,_

_Finally lovers know no shame._

_Turning and returning,_

_To some secret place inside,_

_Watching in slow motion,_

_As you turn around and say:_

_-Take my breath away-_

_-Take my breath away-_

_Watching I keep waiting,_

_Still anticipating love,_

_Never hesitating,_

_To become the fated ones._

_Turning and returning,_

_To some secret place to cry,_

_Watching in slow motion,_

_As you turn to me and say:_

_-My love, Take my breath away.-_

I sat and listen for a little longer as she finished the song, I loved being able to know Santana like this, most people only saw the sarky magazine critic that loved to put people down. That's not my San. My San is caring and sweet and beautiful and romantic. But most of all she was mine. I walked into the kitchen and saw her frying, she had stopped singing but was now humming, I couldn't get over how my heart swelled when I saw her. Or how I couldn't stop a smile spreading across my lips as I heard her voice, and her laugh. She was perfect.

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist breathing in the warm smell of cinnamon which was her. Perfect and just her. I kissed her cheek and I felt her smile. 'Morning fiancee...' She said.

'Morning future wife' I replied. We giggled, it sounded weird but perfect at the same time.

'Breakfasts up, sit down.' She told me, I sat at the kitchen island and watched as she served me egg, sunny side up, bacon and toast. 'Tuck in' she ordered as she poured us both a cup of coffee each, and sat opposite me.

I devoured it hungrily and watched her eat, both of us smiling like fools. 'I didn't know you could cook baby, you always left me to it, or ordered in.'

'Theres a whole other side to me you better learn if you wanna marry me.' My smile widened when she said that. We both ate in silence but it wasn't awkward. We finished our breakfasts, put our plates in the sink and she checked her watch.

'What time are your parents home?' I asked.

'Two hours.' she smirked at me. We both had the same idea.

'Race you upstairs?'

I barely had time to turn around before I heard her footsteps pounding on the stairs as she ran.

/

-Later-

Her parents had been home for half an hour, but we hadn't spoken to them yet, San was preparing herself for her mothers reaction. She knew it couldn't be good.

'It's ok baby, your dads gonna love it and i'm sure your mother will learn to accept it in time. Is it what you want?' She nodded. 'Then her disapproval won't stop you, if there's one thing I've learnt knowing you is that you don't give up easy.' She smiled.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' I kissed her cheek. 'Now let's get this over with?'

We stood up and linking arms went down to face her parents. They were in the kitchen, Carlos was drinking coffee and Maribel was cleaning.

'Mami, Papi...'

They turned to look at us, Carlos smiled and her mother scoffed and glared at me.

'We have something to tell you...' I started.

'We're getting married' Santana interrupted. Her father stood up and grinned madly pulling us both into a tight hug congratulating us, telling me that I've made a mature woman of his daughter, while her mother just stood there shocked.

'Santana. What is this?' she said. She sounded furious. We turned to her and before San could answer, I took a deep breath and answered for her.

'Mrs Lopez, if I may, I love your daughter. With every fibre of my being and although you don't like me, she does. That's evident, I know you won't like it but I love her and I refuse to let her go. I'm sorry for being brash, if that's even the right word... but I couldn't bear to lose something so perfect and dear to me. Please understand I ca-'

She held her hand up to silence me. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, unsure of whether to continue. San tightened the grip on my hand and I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

'Please Brittany. I understand. If it's what my daughter truly wants?' San nodded. 'Then it will be fine, I just want her to be happy, no matter who it is with. I don't like it. But I will accept it. Just promise me you won't hurt her?'

'I promise.'

'Then come here and hug your mother-in-law.' She smiled and pulled me towards her hugging me gently. As soon as I was released from her grip I ran and hugged Santana who was crying. I whispered that I loved her and we celebrated as a family that night, enjoying a dinner with her brother and Puck. (He was staying there so he kinda had to be involved). It was great until at dinner Maribel turned to me and said 'I still want grandchildren girls.' We looked at each other nervously but giggled excitedly, we both knew that this meant we were accepted completely.

/

Santanas P.O.V

My phone was ringing. I rolled over to the bedside table, checking the time. 6:15 am. My moving from her arms made Brittany grunt sleepily in annoyance. _So cute._ I checked the caller I.D. Quinn?

'Hello?' I mumbled sleepily curious as to why she was calling so early.

`_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE ENGAGED! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE FIRST TO KNOW!` _I held the phone away from my ear frowning. It was too early for this, I chuckled and waited for the shouting to die down.

'I was gonna wait til we were home later. We're holding an engagement party on Saturday... Who told you anyway?' I looked round and saw Britt staring at me frowning. She was obviously tired and Quinns shouting must have woken her up.

_`Puckerman. I told you, we do talk, he was going on and on about how he helped his lesbro score her girl. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE HELPING!`_

'I told you I was gonna propose while at my parents house! What were you gonna do? Drive out here for hours help me set up a romantic evening and then drive back home to Dave and Trouty mouth?'

_`Well no... but-'_ I felt Brittany pulling me back to bed kissing my shoulder and neck. I bit my lip and tried to keep my voice steady and not show any waver in my voice that would show how quickly I was getting turned on. Britt knew all my spots and soon I just wanted to throw the phone away and ravish her. I had zoned out and then realised Quinn was still talking, I tuned in as she finished her rant._`so next time you plan some big romantic gesture for her make sure I'm involved and not Puck. So tell me what exactly happened?`_

I couldn't hold in a moan. _`SATAN LOPEZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?`_ I heard Brittany giggle as she carried on.

'I'll...Talk to y-you later Q...'

`_Santana don't hang up on me. Don't you da-`_ I clicked the end call button and pounced on my sexy girlfriend. It wasn't long before we were both naked and touching each other very innapropriately stifling moans as best we could as we knew my parents were up.

There was a knock at the door and I leaped away from her hiding under my duvet as she ran into the bathroom. I cleared my throat.

'Come in!' I watched as the door opened and Puck walked in.

'You guys might wanna be a little quieter before you get your lady loving on, you're lucky your parents are downstairs and can't hear you through the thin walls' He chuckled and I glared at him. Brittany came out of the bathroom with a towel on her hair and body.

'Hey Puck, what are you doing in here?' She asked and sat next to me.

'It's cool Britt I know you guys were busy. I'm sorry for interrupting, but I'm about to leave, gotta get back to Beth and Seb...'

'Turn around while we get some clothes on then...' I grunted raising my eyebrows and challenging him to say something unsuitable. He held his hands in the air and turned his back. We both quickly threw on some clothes and then told him it was ok. He turned around and we hugged him.

We helped him out to the car with his bags and hugged him one more time before he got in his Range Rover and waved at him as he drove off. My phone beeped and I saw I had 3 missed calls from Quinn and a new text from someone called 'Sexy Mohawked Babe' I rolled my eyes and opened it.

~Hey Lezpez, don't muck it up with Britt, she seems to make you so happy. Don't fuck up. Have fun with your lady loving, btw do you like the name? I think it's terribly suitable. Haha. Puck. x~

I chuckled and replied saying I won't. I smirked. I was happier now I was with Britt, Sugar never made me feel good about myself, but it seemed like Britt went out of her way to make sure that I knew that to her, I was perfect.

-A few hours later-

We were back at my apartment. I looked around and started tidying.

'So yours or mine?' Britt asked. I frowned, confused. 'To move into? I mean if we're getting married we should probably live together?' I smiled, understanding now.

'Well, yours is bigger, mines cheaper,' I said walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her neck. 'but Lord Tubbington prefers yours, you didn't hear it from me, but I actually love that damn cat. So I think yours. I can pay my way obviously.' She smiled and kissed my nose.

'Perfect, next week?' I nodded. We kissed, the feeling of my lips on hers and our tongues dancing happily. It got a little more heated and my phone buzzed again.

'Fuck sake. I want to get close to my fiancee without being interrupted, is that too much to ask?' I grunted grabbing my phone.

~Open your door now before I kick it down, Q~

'Who is it babe?' Britt asked.

'Quinn.'

'Fuck Quinn.'

'I'd rather fuck you thanks. I need to answer the door.' I sighed. I walked over and opened it.

'About fucking time!' Quinn said bursting in. 'Right, this is your fault for hanging up on me, tell me everything or I won't leave.' She flopped on the sofa and looked at us expectantly.

'Seriously Q?'

'Yeah, spill.' We showed her the ring and necklace as Britt told the story from her point of view, with me interjecting occasionally. She sat there nodding. 'Wait, you seriously thought she was cheating on you Britt?'

She nodded and I squeezed her hand tightly. At some point when we told the story we had sat on the armchair, her on my lap, and were playing with each others fingers. _I can't help thinking of other things she could be doing with those fingers. Damn Fabray._

'Awh, that's actually kind of adorable. I'll leave you guys now to do what ever...' She smirked as I jumped to my feet, sitting Britt on the chair as I practically shoved her out of the door.

'Okay, bye Quinn.' Britt waved and the second the door was shut, I was slammed against it, her hands roaming all around my body, as we finally got down to doing what we wanted to.

/

-10 years later-

I opened the front door of our house, happy to be home after a long day at work. I walked into the kitchen to find my beautiful wife cooking dinner. I wrapped my arms around her waist and stroked her soft stomach. She turned and kissed me and I bent down to kiss her baby bump.

'How was your day?' I asked.

'It was great, Isabella enjoyed her first day and Callum made you something in art class, they're in the den. Go tell them dinner is ready.' I kissed her again and made my way upstairs.

'Cal? Issy?' I heard some crashes and the sound of little feet running through the hall, before two small bodies crashed into my own.

'MAMI!'

'Hey guys, Mama said dinners ready, race you downstairs?'

'I'm gonna win!' shouted Cal, he was only 7 but he was already a little diva like his Mami. He looked a lot like me, he had my caramel skin tone, mocha coloured eyes and dark hair.

'No not! I win! Hueles!' I smirked as she said he smells. She was only 5 and she had picked up both languages. She was Britts and it showed, she had the long blonde hair and blue eyes. We had used the same donor for both of our kids. He was a guy name Bryan. He was a pretty great guy and we were grateful to him for allowing us to have our dream family. We used him again for baby number three and I couldn't wait to be a Mami to yet another kid.

We sat down to dinner and talked about school. They were both so lively and adorable. I was so happy, I was married to a beautiful girl that both my parents loved. I was the owner of the biggest magazine in the state, (I bought it a little while after I became editor.) we had a big house and a perfect family.

I smiled as I caught sight of our wedding picture hanging on the wall. That day was amazing and I quickly let my mind wander to it...

/

_It was the 10th of December. I stood there in my suit at the altar waiting for Her. We had waited two years after we got engaged before gay marriage was legalised. I was nervous, Puck and Quinn were my best men and they were both telling me to chill it. I found it funny that I could make Quinn wear a suit, but since she basically forced me into a bright pink bridesmaids dress for her wedding, she kinda owed me._

_I was shaking and my heart stopped when I heard the musicians start playing 'Here comes the bride'. I turned to look down the aisle and I couldn't help but smile. She was wearing a white dress and she was carrying a bouquet of peonies. She was smiling back at me as she walked up the aisle. She had four bridesmaids, Kurt (in a pale blue suit, not a dress like the girls), Mercedes, Tina and surprisingly Rachel. It seemed that after everything with Sugar and the play, they became really close._

_She was standing before me and I whispered that she look stunning, I saw her blush and my heart doubled in size. The ceremony started. It was only short and soon the vicar guy (whatever they're called I didn't really care, I was too happy that I was married to Britt now) told me I could kiss her, so I did. The whole place cheered and clapped as we walked to the awaiting Chevvy. It wasn't my car or my idea, but Brittany knew how much I loved them so she changed it from the original horse and carriage I thought she chose. My smile grew when I saw it and we practically ran into it, people throwing confetti over us. As soon as we were sat in the back seat and being driven to the venue for the reception, I grabbed her face and kissed her like my life depended on it. I kept telling her over and over how much I loved her. She was laughing at me and told me too._

_The reception was great fun, I had let Britt decide how it should be decorated, and honestly I didn't care that she chose dolphins and ducks. Water sculptures, cuddly duck toys on every table. The whole shebang. I wasn't whipped I just wanted her to be happy. (Maybe I was a little whipped, so sue me I love the girl.) Everyone was dancing and Britt had a special dance prepared for it. It was a complete surprise and I loved it. I sung to her, in front of everyone. It was corny but it was us. We had our first dance to 'Songbird', she chose it as she said it became her favourite song as soon as I sung it. It was just a perfect day._

/

Now here I was years later, with the perfect woman and the perfect family. I know now that all those times I cried over a girl or a job, that it was all worth it for right here right now. I wouldn't change a thing.

/

**A/N I'm sorry but now it's the end, I have my SYOC Fic coming out next week, hopefully. Haha I love you all for sticking with this Fic even when it was terribly crap, hope you all stick by me with the next fics I do and yeah as I said, I love you all and thank you.**

**Gx**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Hey everyone. Gracie here. I have had this story on here for a loooong time and to be quite honest I hate it. I hate it so much, so I was planning on rewriting and reposting it, so this one will be deleted once I have the first few chapters up. It may get longer or even shorter but I am changing it a bit. The basic story will remain the same and it will have all the same twists and turns and stuff but will just be more interesting and I might even change a few of the characters around. [Like Sugar. I hate that she isn't the Brittana baby... :( ] But anyway sorry that this is being deleted but keep your eyes open for the repost which will be up asap! :) Thanks.**

**Gx**


End file.
